College Boys Havioc
by IceDragon5
Summary: I am SO SO sorry i haven't updated!! School has been stressing me out like none would believe, but it is almost over and so I should be able to work on this story more once my stress is gone. Chapter 12 up, though I have writers block so it could be bette
1. Meeting in a college dorm

College Boys

Ice: Ok, don't kill me. This is like, my _first_ ever _posted_ fic, though not my first gundam wing one. Please don't kill me _to_ badly. Plus I haven't actually went through and re-read through this one to make sure everything is spelled right, grammar right blah blah blah.

Blazer: Also, no she does _not_ own gundam wing! If she did, she wouldn't be writing fics.

Ice: Thanks Blazer. Now, this story is 2x1, some 3x4, yaoi, so if this offends you, then leave. The only reason I'm writing this is because my dreams are to be a writer and I have to start somewhere and with an open mind. (Plus I love Heero and Duo stories ^-^)

Blazer: On with the story!!

            A sunny day, warm and calming, and yet it was charged with the hectic rush of students returning to, or just getting to college.

            "Ugh, never thought _this_ year would come, right Quat?" 

            A young blond man looked to his friend, a braided, violet eyed wonder and shrugged a little, shifting his suitcase from one hand to another. "Yeah. We've come a long way."

            "Yep!" Duo said, stretching. "Now, aren't we supposed to go and get some papers or something?"

            "Your clueless sometimes, aren't you. Those papers tell us what dorms we are in, class list, amongst other things."

            "Yeah, yeah. Right."

            Quatre sighed and shook his head a little bit as he and his childhood friend walked down the sidewalk and to the lobby where a ton of other people were milling around. The noise was almost unbearable as well, seeing as people kept yelling back and forth, finding people they knew.

            "Oh geeze. Look at all these people. It's so funny to see them all acting like-"

            "Trowa!!"

            Before Duo had a chance to finish, Quatre had dropped his stuff and ran into the arms of a taller, bright green-eyed man. Duo sighed and rolled his eyes a little as the blond was scooped up, but smiled none the less.

            "Hey buddy. When did you decide to come here?"

            Trowa shrugged and let go of Quatre. "It's been my college of choice for a few years now."

            "Does it just _happen_ to be luck that _Quatre_ is here too?"

            Both men blushed but said nothing, just looked at each other and smiled. It had been awhile since they had seen each other, since Trowa had moved away during his second year of high school, but before he did he had become good friends with Duo and even better 'friends' with Quatre.

            "So, you two get your papers yet?"

            "You've _got_ to be kidding, Tro. Look how many people are here. We'll have to wait."

            Trowa nodded and commenced to talk to Quatre. Duo just stood there waiting till there was a clear shot to the table where the papers were. Finally, after about a half and hour, he was able to get there.

            "Uh, yeah… I need the papers for Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell."

            "What class," the woman handling the papers ask, looking at Duo.

            "Oh, yeah. All freshmen."

            She nodded and after a few moments gave him three papers, which he then took back to the others. "Here we go. What dorms you guys got?"

            Quatre looked over his real quick, then glanced at Trowa's paper and giggled. "Were in the same dorm. It's 61A, freshmen wing. You?"

            "Oh joy. I get to share one with you as well it seems. It wont be so bad though, long as you two keep the 'midnight activity' at a low," Duo said, smirking as he grabbed up his stuff. He knew that both Quatre and Trowa had yet to actually _sleep_ with each other, but they had come close enough. "Let's go get settled in!"

            Trowa and Quatre nodded and together they walked back outside and started to look for their dorm.

~oo00@00oo~

            "Hm, this isn't to bad. I like it," Duo said as he opened the door to their dorm with one of the keys they had all been given as they had left the lobby where they got their papers.

            "Yeah. I call dibs on the room to the back," Quatre said, glancing at Duo, smirking. Duo sighed and glared. 

            "No fair! You _know_ I wanted that room!"

            "Yeah, well, you didn't call it though!"

            Duo shook his head and looked at Trowa. "I'm guessing you'll be sharing the room with him?"

            In a silent respond, Trowa nodded and just went into the back bedroom with Quatre, taking their stuff with them. Duo sighed and decided to take the room next to theirs. However, as he walked in, he wasn't prepared to see someone already there.

            "Oh! Hi there, uh… I take it that you're rooming here too?" Duo ask as a black haired, Chinese man turned to look at him. "Who are you?

            "My name is Chang Wufei, as if it maters to you. And who, may I ask, are you?"

            Duo blinked. This Wufei person didn't seem to be too friendly. "I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you."

            Wufei nodded a little. "Were you planning to bunk in here?"

            "What? Oh! No, no. I just wanted to see who else was here."

            With that Duo turned and left, sighing to himself and going to the last room that was available. It was the smallest one, but that was fine with him. He didn't need much space to stay in. The best thing, no one was there yet, so he had picks on all the best places to put stuff.

            "Sweet. Can't get any better. And a bunk bed, even better. Always loved those," He muttered to himself and set his stuff down on the bottom bunk and began to unpack some things. After he was done, he sat down and looked over his schedule. He smiled. He had his art class right off the bat.

            "That's luck. There's always good stuff to draw in the morning."

            With that Duo smiled and took a sketchpad from his suitcase, sat down, and flipped through it, looking at some of the things he had drawn. He had studied art for most his years in high school, and it was what he excelled in.

            "Excuse me?"

            The braided man, brought back from his daydreams of past days, jumped up from where he had been sitting and hit his head accidentally on the bunk above him, then looked to the door of the room and let his breath catch in his body. There stood the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

            Soft brown hair, bangs that hung slightly over deep blue eyes. Tall, skinny frame, yet well muscled. The man standing there was nothing short of an angel.

            "Forgive me if I startled you," the man said, walking into the room slowly. "The other rooms were taken. I've got to bunk here."

            "U-uh yeah, ok, sure. Bunk, right," Duo stuttered, trying to control his voice. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. "Name?"

            "Pardon?"

            "You name?"

            The short haired brunet man nodded a little. "Heero Yuy. You?"

            "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice ta meet you Heero."

            Heero nodded a little again and lightly set his small suitcase on the end of the bottom bunk bed, watching Duo who was watching him in return. After a few moments, he started to unpack, his movements slow and graceful looking to Duo.

            "Where have you placed your things?"

            "Huh? Oh, I only have things in the first two top drawers in that dresser, so you can use the others for your clothes. Other then that, I only have things in those desk drawers, most of my smaller things."

            "Ok," Heero replied, going and putting his clothes into the dresser drawers that Duo had mentioned then slid his suitcase under the bed after taking a laptop from it. He really didn't have very much, only what he really needed.

            "Duo!"

            "Yeah?" Duo called back as Quatre poked his head into the room. "What's up, Quat?"

            "Trowa and I are going out to grab some lunch, wanna tag along?"

            "Sure, sounds good," the braided man replied, then looked at Heero. "Uh, Heero, you want to come?"

            Heero looked at Duo and then to the blond, who looked back at him with a slight nod. However, he shook his head, turning down the offer.

            "No thank you. I barely know you, save for the few words we've exchanged."

            Duo blushed and laughed softly, his hand going up behind his head in an embarrassed action. He wasn't sure why he had ask in the first place, cause it was very true that they didn't know each other.

            "Yeah, right. Silly me. But we'll eventually know each other!"

            "And that can start right now. My name is Quatre Winner," the blond said, extending his hand in a kind gesture.

            "I am Heero Yuy," he replied, taking Quatre's hand and shaking it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

            Duo sighed and watched for a minute, a strange feeling coursed through his mind for only a brief second until Heero and Quatre dropped hands. "We should get going."

            "Yeah, your right. Well, see you Heero."

            And with that, Quatre and Duo left.

~oo00@00oo~

            "Heero's a really nice guy," Quatre said to Duo. Trowa was driving this time, despite Duo's desperate want to. "He's kinda cute too."

            Trowa grunted softly and glanced at his blond, which smiled softly and leaned over, giving him a peck on the cheek, since they were both sitting up front and Duo was stuck in back.

            "Don't worry, he's nothing compared to you." 

            The green-eyed man smiled a little and nodded a bit, yet said nothing. It was a strange thing that he and Quatre had between them, but a lot of times they didn't need to speak words to understand each other.

            "I don't know. He seems nice enough. I think he's a little to quiet though," Duo muttered with a sigh. "So, what did you two end up with class wise?"

            "I've got my business class first off, and since that's my major, all my other classes will mostly be ones that help with that," Quatre replied, looking at Trowa. "His first class is computer skills, or whatever they call it. That's all I saw on his schedule."

            "Ah. I have my art class."

            "So your still into that?"

            Duo nodded, then smirked. "Yeah, and I've still got some good drawings of you and Trowa, before he left our high school."

            Quatre blushed a little, and turned around to look at Duo. "I thought you said you got rid of those."

            "I did get rid of the suggestive ones, but I kept the good ones I did, with him holding you, just ones like that."

            "Thank god you got rid of the others."

            "Aw, you didn't like those? I thought they were rather good, though I had nightmares about it for months."

            "Hey, it was your idea! And the only way we went along with it was because you said you needed to do it for class!"

            The violet eyed man laughed. "I did! However, then I learned that it wasn't school appropriate! At least now I know I'm open minded enough to do it!"

            Quatre growled softly. He couldn't say he hadn't _enjoyed_ the time that he had gotten to spend with Trowa while Duo was drawing them, however, Duo would never let them live it down either. In Duo's eyes he had given them the perfect opportunity to get physical, and yet they didn't, and so it had become a type of joke between them all.

            "We're here," Trowa said suddenly as he parked the car. The lot was busy. "Think others had the same idea?"

            "Yeah. Worst thing about this. Places are _packed_ around campus when college is in," Duo said, hoping out of the car. "I say we get take out and take it back to the dorm. That way we can take some back for Heero."

            "I'm beginning to get the feeling you've got a thing for Heero."

            "What?! No, no, no! It's just that, since I've got to room with him, I don't want him to get any wrong ideas about me. You know, not get off on the wrong foot."

            Quatre smirked and shook his head. "Whatever."

Ice: *hides behind sofa* Well…. Whatcha think? Please press the review button down there and let me know! Please, no flames about my choice of couples. If you don't like them I warned you right up at the top what this story was going to be about, so it's your own fault for reading on.

Blazer: And also, the idea is that war never happened and all. However, the idea of Duo as an artist… we're not sure where that came from, heh heh. However, the concept of that being his best subject is kinda cute when you think about it, plus, as the story goes on, his skills will end up playing a bigger part in the story. 


	2. Fun, Food, and Drink

Ice: Woo hoo! I got some reviews! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Blazer: Yeah. A big thanks to: Ryoko-onee

                                                 Rei

                                                 Princessofdarkness

                                                 Asa-chan

            These people were our very first reviewers and they've made us very happy!

Ice: Ok, now, once again, I don't own Gundam Wing, and this story is yaoi, 2x1, some 3x4. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, sorry if there is to much dialog. I have trouble with things without a lot of talking between characters. Also, there is some swearing, but, I doubt if you people are reading 2x1, then the swearing will bother you  any. ^-^

            Late getting back to the dorms was an understatement, seeing as how it was at least midnight when Trowa, Quatre, and Duo returned. They had been out all day for lunch at first, then they decided to explore the city, and finally they all spent hours at a club. Now, Quatre had ended up driving back, mostly because Duo and Trowa were both drunken idiots, and he was still very much sober, but also because he was the only one that was still fully awake. In fact, he had to carry Duo from the club because he had passed out.

            "Trowa… Trowa…" Quatre whispered gently, tapping his boyfriend's arm, then sighed when he didn't wake. "Trowa!"

            "Wh-what?!" the green-eyed man cried as he was startled awake, then groaned and placed a hand to his head. 

            "We're back. I parked as close to our dorm as possible, but your still going to have to walk."

            "And him?"

            The blond shrugged and looked to the back seat where Duo lay like a rag doll. It was actually pretty comical, because with all the starts and stops Quatre ended up making, Duo ended up half slipping off the seat so he was all sprawled out.

            "I'll carry him in."

            Trowa nodded and unlocked his car door, then opened it and stumbled out, leaning on the car door for support. From back inside the car he heard a soft chuckle and the words 'I told you not to drink' before Quatre got out and fetched Duo from the back seat, flinging his limp body over his shoulder, drawing forth a moan of pain from him. He seemed to be waking up. After that he started to walk back to their dorm, Trowa staggering behind.

~oo00@00oo~

            Heero stretched and looked at the clock on his laptop. He had been working for most of the afternoon, though he had taken breaks, and now he decided it was defiantly time for bed. However, before his laptop even had a chance to completely shut down, he heard soft muffled noises coming from the front door.

            "Ouch. Quuuaate!"

            "Shush Duo. If your head wasn't so big and you weren't drunk I wouldn't have _accidentally_ hit your head in the door way."

            "Put me _down_."

            "I doubt you will be able to stand. I'm taking you to bed."

            Heero sighed and smirked a little then turned back the lower bunk's covers while waiting for the other boys to enter. He didn't have to wait long.

            "Oh, Heero. Sorry if we woke you," Quatre said softly, entering the room, Duo still over his shoulder.

            "I wasn't asleep," the brunet answered with a shrug. "Go on. I'll take care of him."

            "Are you sure? I mean, you don't know him at all-"

            Heero didn't say anything, just went and took Duo from Quatre, then put him in bed, tucking him in. Quatre nodded a bit, knowing that Duo would be fine, and then left to go help Trowa, shutting the door behind him.

            "Ugh…"

            "How much you drink?"

            Duo blinked a few times, his eyes only about half open. "Uh… three of… something…"

            Heero sighed and shook his head. "Freshmen. All the same. The blond seems smart though. He was fine."

            "What do you mean… freshmen?" Duo questioned, trying to focus on Heero, though he failed miserably. The room wouldn't stop spinning. 

            "Oh, sorry. This isn't my first year here."

            "What?!"

            Heero smiled a very little bit. "This is my _second_ year here."

            "But… isn't this a freshmen dorm?"

            "The lady that gave you your papers said something about 'freshmen wing' right? She did that to me too my first year. There _is_ no real freshmen wing however. They just say that to try and make the freshmen feel better about their first year here. In fact, this is Chang Wufei's second year here as well," Heero tried to explain as best as he could to the drunken Duo. "And most freshmen go out and party the first night here, so I'm not surprised by your state."

            The braided man just stared, blinked a few times, and then groaned softly. Heero probably thought he was a complete jerk now, for being such a drunken fool. What a way to start off. However, he didn't realize that Heero wasn't being judgmental. In fact, something in his eyes seemed understanding, like he himself had been in Duo's position when it was his first year at college.

            "Get some sleep, Duo. Even though the first day is _slightly_ slower and easier then the rest, you'll still need to be well rested," Duo's 'angel' said softly as he first turned off the lights then climbed up into the top bunk and settled down for the night. 

            "I don't even know where anything _is_. Tomorrow is going to be hell for me… And hey! I wanted the top bunk."

            "You would fall _out_ if you slept up here. You can have it when you're sober. And I'll help you as much as I can with the campus. Now, go to sleep."

            "Thanks Heero," Duo whispered and smiled a little to himself before drifting back into a drunken sleep. Maybe things hadn't started off so badly after all.  

~oo00@00oo~

            Duo wasn't sure what was buzzing, but he did know it was the most annoying noise he had ever heard in all his life, so to fix the problem he plunged his head under the pillow. Surprisingly, a few seconds later, the noise stopped. However, in place of the noise came the surprise of someone ripping the covers off his bed, and taking the pillow from him.

            "What the hell?" he muttered, opening an eye. It took him a minute, but then he realized what was going on and who was standing there, and he sat up instantly, which was bad. He had a killer headache. "Ugh… my head…"

            "Good morning to you too. You've got an hour to get to your first class," Heero said, tossing Duo's blankets back to him. "Duo?"

            "Ugh…"

            Heero sighed and reached out, dragging Duo out of bed and making him stand, also making him blush, though he hid it. However, as soon as the older brunet let go of him, he fell to the floor, drawing a soft chuckle from Heero.

            "Ok, you really did get yourself drunk last night. Just… try to stand and change clothes. Like I said, the first day of classes is always a little easier and most the freshmen end up this way, so the teachers expect it."

            "In other words, I'm not screwed yet?"

            Heero shook his head and left the room, leaving Duo to sit on the floor until he felt his legs weren't like jelly. It took a few minutes, but after a little while Duo was at least able to stand, and by holding onto things he was able to balance himself and slowly he was able to change clothes, fix his hair, and gather the things he needed for his art class. After that he made his way to Quatre and Trowa's room.

            "Quat, you two up?" he called softly as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was opened and he was let in. "Morning."

            "Morning," Quatre ask as he went back to Trowa's bed and sat down. It seemed that Trowa was having the exact same problems with waking up that Duo had. "Trowa, you _have_ to get up!"

            There was a slight movement on the bed as Trowa curled up under the covers, and Quatre sighed, gently reaching out to try and shake Trowa awake, which ended up in him getting pushed off the bed rather harshly so he landed in a mess on the floor. Duo laughed as the blond just lay there dazed for a few seconds. 

            "Glad I didn't do that to Heero."

            Quatre looked at Duo and arched an eyebrow while he got up off the floor. "Oh, so _Heero_ woke you?"

            Duo blushed but nodded, making Quatre smirk at him. "Yeah, he did."

            "So, what do you have for him exactly, and don't say nothing because I _know_ it's something. You've been acting strange about him since yesterday."

            "I… I'm not sure. He's beautiful though, I think. I mean, the term 'angel' just seems to fit him. It's strange. I want to get to know him," Duo admitted with a shrug. "And right now _just_ as a _friend_."     

            "Funny… I think I said the same thing about him when I first saw him," the blond replied, pointing at Trowa who still wasn't awake. "See what happened?"

            "Hey, excuse me but I am perfectly straight-"

            "Duo, I saw your schedule! If it's art, I think we should leave now!"

            The braided man perked up a little and instantly turned to go. "Ok, coming!"

            Quatre only stood there and shook his head. Poor Duo had no clue what was happening, even though he had seen it happen between Quatre and Trowa. It was going to make for a _very_ interesting college time. 

Ice: I thought that this was a good place to stop. This way they can all have their first classes in the next chapter.

Blazer: In other words, she ran out of ideas for this chapter. However, I will help her make it up in the next chapter. I am her muse after all, and I didn't feel like working today. I do, however, have a four day weekend to want to work again.

Ice: *glare* Yeah. Anyway, your opinion would be nice, so just click that little button down there and drop me a line please. 


	3. Spark Of The Heart

Ice: Ok, so far, so good! Blazer has even decided to help me for this chapter! What a good muse.

Blazer: You tied me up and dangled me over a pool of lava! What choice did I have!

Ice: *chuckles* Yes well. Ok, once again (I hate having to write this over and _over_!) I do not own Gundam Wing, this is a 2x1, some 3x4 story, yaoi, some swearing, blah blah.
    
    Blazer: We would also like to give a _big_ thank you to **Virginie! **She was very nice to e-mail us since she couldn't leave a review and has really made it so we want to update! Thanks so much for the encouragement!! 

Ice: Oh, and yeah it may seem like this chapter is more of it with Heero in control, but it's not really. Duo will mostly keep control of everything-

Blazer: Hush! Or you'll give everything away!!!

            As Duo and Heero walked out of the dorm, the violet-eyed man still dizzy on his feet, they both met up with a lot of other people, all going to their respective classes. Heero noticed at once that Duo was slightly tense and looking around nervously, which he perfectly understood. It was the same for most knew students who had never been on a campus before.

            "So, your into art, Duo? That just doesn't seem like you, though don't take it personally. I barley know you."

            "Wha?" Duo ask, looking at Heero, catching his gaze in those cobalt blue orbs accidentally. "Uh… yeah. I've always enjoyed it."

            "You have any of your work with you?"

            Duo nodded and lightly took his sketch pad from his bag, handing it to Heero and let him look through it, which he did slowly as they walked. He was wondering what the older boy thought of some of his works, but didn't ask until the sketch pad was given back to him and Heero spoke first.

            "Your really good. If you stick with it, you'll have a good thing going for you."

            "Thank you," the younger replied, then smiled a little bit. "Hey, maybe, if you don't mind, I could draw you?"

            "What?"

            "Well, I like to draw pictures of all my friends, and… we're friends, right?"

            Heero shrugged a little bit and nodded. "Yeah. I think we're friends."

            "Good. You seem like you're a good person, and I'm glad we can be friends," Duo said lightly, smiling at his new found friend. 

            "You have a nice smile. You'll get along good here, with other people."

            After that, nothing more was said until Heero lead Duo to a building and in, then to a classroom. He explained that it was the art room, and that after the first class there would be breakfast, and that if Duo would care to wait for him, he would return to pick him up and take him to where the cafeteria was, since his class was only right down the hall. Duo, being who he was and since he seemingly wanted to stay near Heero at all hours of the day, eagerly agreed. Once the conversation had ended though, Heero left, and Duo prepared for his first day of college.

~oo00@00oo~

            By the time class was over, Duo was nearly asleep. He should have figured that the first day of class would be about getting to know the teacher, and doing easy things. However, the easy things that they had had to do gave Duo a slight chance to show off his skills, which got the attention of his teacher, Mrs. Tekasca. He soon found out that he was actually probably best in the class, his skills so fine-tuned and practiced that he would defiantly do well. 

            "Duo Maxwell?"

            The young man looked up from where he was quickly putting his stuff away, to the teacher's desk. "Yeah?"

            "Where did you learn to draw like you do?"

            Duo shrugged. "I taught myself. Lots of practice, took a lot of classes for it, both in and out of high school."

            "Your talents are amazing from what I've seen, and that wasn't much. I hope you don't let me down when I start giving real projects."

            Duo said a soft 'thank you' then left the room. Most of the other people had already left, and there were very few people that were in the halls. Heero was no where in sight however. 

            "Oh great, where is he," he said softly to himself, watching the hall way for 'his' angel to appear. "He said he'd come so I guess I'll wait…"

            And wait is what Duo decided we would do. However, he was waiting for fifteen minutes before he heard foot steps in the hall to his right. When he looked Heero was running toward him.

            "Gomen, gomen. Forgive me Duo," Heero said softly, sliding to a stop right before he got to Duo. "I let time slip me by. Normally I just skip breakfast."

            "It's cool, don't worry. What were you doing though? What class are you in?"

            "I was in shop. Now come on, you wont have long to eat," Heero said and without thinking he took Duo's hand and pulled him along in another run. The braided man just blanked at that moment as a strange feeling hit his body, his chest felt heavy as if his heart was going to burst, and all he could do was go along with Heero. He didn't understand it at all. What was wrong with him? What was he feeling? Why did it feel so right with Heero? So many questions and yet he didn't have an answer for any of them. 

~oo00@00oo~

            It took about three minutes for Duo and Heero to reach the building, which was the food court, but when they did, Duo found himself to be in heaven. The smell of food was rather good, and he was hungry.

            "God, things never smelled this good at high school," he commented softly as Heero dragged him over to where they could get him some food for him. "Wow! They actually have a _choice_ of things to eat!"

            Heero couldn't help it. He laughed. It wasn't loud, or long, but it was a true laugh. Duo really amused him, and he hardly even knew the boy. "Yes. Now, order. Like I said, you wont have long."

            Duo nodded and just ordered some pancakes and eggs, then waited for what seemed like _forever_ to him, since most of the time his stomach ruled over his concept of time, but finally he got what he ordered for and he and Heero went to look for a place to sit, only Heero hadn't gotten anything. 

            "Aren't you hungry?" Duo ask, licking his lips a little as he looked at his tray. 

            "I never eat breakfast. Aren't those your friends? I'm pretty sure I know the blond one by now."

            Duo perked up and looked around till his gaze fell onto Trowa and Quatre, sitting over at a corner table by them selves. Instantly Duo walked over and sat down, Heero however, didn't follow. Instead, the older man went off to another table where Wufei sat with about four others.

            "Hey guys! Tro, you decided to get up!"

            Trowa cast a rather cold glare at Duo, and if looks could kill, the braided man would be dead instantly. Apparently, Trowa was in _no_ mood for Duo's hyper ness. 

            "How was your class?" Quatre ask quickly, before Duo, being the smart elicit he was could make a stupid comment to Trowa. 

            "It was good. How about yours?"

            Quatre shrugged. "Boring. Nothing was done at all. However, I was still given work to do, which I don't mind too much. However, I love the lay out of the campus, and it's so much better the high school."

            Duo nodded a little bit, digging into his breakfast like a wild cat to its meat. "Ow… you wo…find ay to… class?"

            Quatre sighed and shook his head slightly. Even though Duo was speaking with his mouth as full as a chipmunk's, he understood him to a point. "Wufei was able to help us find our class. How was your morning with _Heero_?"

            The blond chuckled as he saw the familiar soft blush that had come to be linked to Heero's name spread lightly over Duo's cheeks. 

            "It was good. We talked, he's helping me find my classes," Duo muttered, then he suddenly became very interested with his food, not looking up or anything. However, even though he was slightly embarrassed, he had no reason to be. Quatre was kind enough to keep the conversation quiet and also Trowa was literally clueless. 

            "Quatre…"

            "Yeah Trowa?" Quatre ask. That was the first word Trowa had said since he had gotten him to wake up. "What?"

            "Time. Class. Go," Trowa whispered, his words getting a strange look from Duo.

            "What did he say?"

            Quatre smiled. "Time is almost over and we need to get going to our next class."

            "Thank you. Always nice to have you around to translate him when he gets like that."

            And with that Duo basically shoved the rest of his food down his throat, then got up with Quatre and Trowa to take their trays back. It was rather funny when a hand that was laid on Duo's shoulder quite suddenly made him jump.

            "Who the… oh, hey Heero."

            "You're the most jumpy person I've ever met. Listen. I can't help you to your next class. We're both going to opposite sides of the campus. In fact, I wont be able to meet up with you again till we're back at the dorm. See ya."

            Duo was about to protest but some other people met up with Heero as he walked away, and he felt a soft prick in his mind or something. It felt strange, like a sadness, but he was in too much of a hurry to think about it more then a split second. He had to find _someone_ to help him find his next class or else he was screwed!  

Ice: Wow, another one done already. I'm surprised. Normally I don't write this often this fast. Guess the thrill of my first posted story and so many requests to finish and update often is really pushing me forward.

Blazer: Yeah, so peeps, if you ever want her to update, just give her sugar and reviews. It will get done!

Ice: Whatever, though truly I do appreciate the reviews I'm getting, so thank you all so much again. Oh, and sorry if not much happened in this chapter. I'm trying to get Duo and Heero closer together, so I needed a chapter where they could just kinda bond. Oh, and have any of you ever thought of the morning after the night Trowa got drunk, heh heh. Poor Tro-Kun.

  
  



	4. Party Night

Ice: Ok, we had some questions and we're going to take this time to answer them.

Blazer: Yep. Ok, our first question was **How old are the gundam pilots in this story?**

The answer to this is the following, because we're not sure if we can fit it into the story very easily. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo are all 18. Heero and Wufei are 19.

Ice: What was the other question?

Blazer: Uhh… *flips through notes* … Oh yeah. The other question was: **Will we introduce any one to room with Wufei, either Treize or Zechs.** The answer to this is… well, we're not sure. Yes, we will probably put one more person in with the guys to fill the empty place, but we're not sure who! If you want to, you can drop us a line, giving us suggestions about it! Also **This is important!!!! **Yes, we _know_ it seems like the story is going 1x2 instead of 2x1 but we _swear_ it's only seems like it. Duo will be the dominate one by the end of this story, so please, hold with us!

Ice: Well, any way, I don't own G-Wing, 2x1 and 3x4 story, yaoi, blah, blah.

            When the last class of the day was over, Duo was probably the first one out of the room, running down the hall and out into the open air. However, he didn't stop there. He kept in a fast trot all the way back to the main dorm buildings, until some reached out and grabbed him by his braid to stop him. This caused him to spin around, ready to hit someone, until he saw it was only Quatre and Trowa.

            "God Quat! Don't _do_ that! You know I hate it!"

            "Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop you," Quatre replied with a slight shrug. "You seem to have a one track mind."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "If you don't know, I'm not explaining it to you. However, don't go making a fool of yourself, ok?"

            Duo grunted softly. "How do you think I was going to make a fool of myself?" 

            The blond sighed and rolled his eyes. "You were making a straight line right for Heero… again. I just wanted to point him out to you."

            "I was not! I was just going right back to the dorm so I could go out! But… if you happened to see him, where is he?"

            The blond pointed over toward one of the buildings, and, though it took a few minutes for Duo to find him, he finally spotted the older brunet. However, when he did see him, he choked. Wufei was with him, but that wasn't the bad thing. What Duo found unbelievable was the fact that the Chinese man had his arm around Heero's waist, Heero's arm over Wufei's shoulder, both of them walking slowly back to the dorm. He didn't notice anything else until he felt some tap him, but he didn't respond, only slumped off, leaving Quatre and Trowa behind.

            "What is _wrong_ with him?" Trowa ask his koi softly. He was smart, just not observant some times.

            "He's… got a little bit of a crush on that Heero guy. I'm _sure_ of it."

            Trowa just stood there, dump founded which caused Quatre to giggle a little bit, and after he looked around to make sure no one saw, he gave him a quick kiss, causing his green-eyed beauty to blush and start walking with his head down.

            "So… he's becoming-"

            "Yep. And he has no clue, or at least doesn't want to admit to it."

            Trowa nodded a bit. "In that case, let's get back. I wanna see what evolves from this."

~oo00@00oo~

            Duo sighed and slowly turned his key, opening the door of the dorm and walked in, depositing his stuff on the floor by the door. He could hear soft groans coming from the room he shared with Heero.

            'Oh great…' he thought, then seemed to go cold. 'Might as well see what's going on.'

            With that thought the braided man walked to his room and opened the door, opened his mouth to say something and then just stopped. There were Heero and Wufei alright, but, Heero was sitting in a chair, shirt off, and Wufei was kneeling on the floor in front of him, dabbing a wet cloth over his chest, Heero wincing away every few seconds.

            "Damn, this stuff _burns_…"

            "Hush, baka. The knife was dirty. It could get infected."

            Heero groaned as the black haired man pressed harder on a cut that ran half way down Heero's chest. Duo began to wonder what had happened.

            "Hey Hee, Wufei. What's up?" Duo ask, leaning in the doorway. "I'm not… interrupting anything, am I?"

            Wufei jerked his head around and his eyes met Duo's, Heero also looking up. "Baka here got into a fight. Got himself cut with a knife, lucky for him it's not deep."

            "What did you get in a fight for?"

            "Some people here just don't like this baka," Wufei muttered. "A guy just jumped him."

            "What happened to the other guy."

            Heero smirked and laughed a little under his breath, his eyes cold and evil looking. "He's in a coma."

            Duo let his mouth drop. "You put him in a coma?!"

            The older brunet nodded a little bit and growled as Wufei began to wrap a bandage around his middle. "Yes, and since it was only in my defense, I'm not in trouble."

            "He doesn't know his own strength. He went a little over board, but not before the other guy landed a hit."

            Duo nodded a little bit and looked over Heero, noticing at once, when he really looked, how amazing his upper body looked. He was slender, yes, but he was also well muscled, and Duo could see that under the velvety skin his muscles were drawn tight and tense. In fact, he was so caught up in Heero, he never noticed it when Wufei left, or when Heero started staring back at him with an amused look in his eyes.

            "Duo… Duo!"

            "Yeah?!" he said with a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts as he came out of his trance. "You need something?"

            "Why were you just standing there, staring at me?"

            Duo blinked a few times and began to fidget, not sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He must have been taking to long to answer though because finally Heero just said 'forget it' and stood up, going and slipping another one of his shirts on.

            "So, what are you doing tonight, Duo?" 

            "Doubt anything. Really, I don't have any work to do tonight."

            "You want to come with me to a party? A friend of mine is throwing it."

            "You want me to come with you?"

            The cobalt eyed man shrugged. "If you want." 

            Duo eagerly nodded and smiled. "Love to go."

            Heero nodded and then went and picked up his lap top from the desk where he had placed it the night before and turned it on, then went back and laid down on the lower bunk, waiting for it to warm up. Duo watched, wanting to know what he was doing. After a few minutes Heero began to type, and Duo walked over, leaning over and reading what he was typing.

            "Shop class stuff," he said to answer a question Duo never asked, then grunted softly and looked over his shoulder. "What are you _doing_?"

            "Getting to where I can see what you're doing clearly," Duo replied as he laid down on Heero's back lightly. The bed was too small to lay beside him. "You don't mind do you?"

            "Yes actually I do, but I doubt that's going to make you move. From what I've learned about you, your slightly stubborn and way to hyper," he muttered in response to Duo's question. 

            "Wow. Normally it takes people months to figure that out about me. Your quick," he said sarcastically, cocking his head to one side and began to read the graph on Heero's screen. It was some sort of model sketch or something. "You make that?"

            "Yes. I used a computer program to do it though. Why?"

            "If you ever tried to build it, it wouldn't work to well. See here? This side is about a centimeter shorter then this side… and then here, it isn't level. That will throw the calculations off. I think I know which program you used too, so I understand how it works. See, I'll fix it."

            With that said, Duo took a hand and lightly started to tap on the keys of the lap top, fixing the things he had pointed out, Heero watching curiously, if not slightly uncomfortably with Duo on him. If only he knew how fluttery Duo was feeling.

            "There. All fixed."

            Heero arched an eyebrow and looked over what was on the screen, then looked at Duo and laughed, which startled the other man so that he sat up some, propped up on his arm. He wasn't sure what Heero found so funny.

            "Amazing. You're amazing! I've gone over and over my works, looking for flaws, and yet you have found things I passed over so many times! How is that possible?"

            Duo smiled triumphantly. "I'm an artist. I notice even the _smallest_ upset in any type of drawing."

            Heero smirked and shook his head, then opened another file. Instantly, Duo looked it over and corrected it, finding three errors. After a few times, it became a game. Heero would open the file, give Duo a number of errors that he was to find and then Duo would find them and correct them. It actually proved to be quite entertaining, and a good 'bonding' time for them, Heero slowly warming to, and also beginning to enjoy, Duo there with him. 

            "So, what time is the party?"

            Heero shrugged a little, causing Duo to shift and then he checked the time on his laptop. "I suppose we should get going. It's a bit of a drive."

            Duo nodded and lightly got off Heero, stretching and then cracked his shoulders and looking at the clock, the red numbers glowed a soft '7:30.' After him, Heero got up and went over to the dresser, opening a drawer and grabbed a jacket and some keys, then left the room, Duo following. There were no words exchanged as they walked out of the dorm into the crisp clean night air, or even when Duo saw that Heero's car was a cool red convertible, which they both quickly hopped into to, Heero starting it and then peeling out of the drive way, making Duo laugh a little. It was strange, because Heero hadn't crossed him as a party guy, but he guessed anything was possible. 

~oo00@00oo~

            "Heero! Good ta see ya again!" some guy said as the door was opened to a house, music was blaring inside. "Whoa, who's the hottie?"

            Heero gave the guy a strange look, and then glanced back at Duo, who was slightly behind him. It took him a minute, but he figured out what was going on.

            "Hold it. This is Duo, a _guy_. Not a girl, Josh."

            The guy Heero was talking to, Josh, looked slightly shocked at first with the news that Duo wasn't a woman, then shrugged a bit, smirking.

            "Doesn't mater, with looks like that. He'd be better as a girl."

            "Hey!" the braided man cried, eyes wide and he tried to hide completely behind Heero. Yes, he had gotten the comment that he looked like a girl many times, but he had never gotten _that_ kind of comment before.

            "Ya know Heero, I like him. He's got that attitude. Now, come in!"

            Heero nodded and stepped into the house as Josh stepped aside, Duo following him. The younger man instantly realized what a mistake he had made. He was the only freshman there. Thank god for Heero being there, cause he could also already smell drugs and alcohol. In a club, he would drink, however, that was when he knew what was in the drink.

            "Heero…"

            "Relax. Josh only plays a tough guy. I wont let anyone touch you," Heero said and pulled Duo up beside him. "Word of the wise. Watch the people that are drunk, don't let them near you, and don't do the drugs here. Now, want to go out and find someone to dance with?"

            Duo looked skeptical. "Can you dance?"

            Heero nodded as they both stepped into a _huge_ living room, which was where the music was coming from, a lot of people were there dancing. Duo instantly went wide-eyed.

            "So, Hee, wanna dance with _me_?"

            The older man shrugged but never had a chance to answer because Duo dragged him out and began to dance. At least he didn't have a problem with fitting in, and he was a pretty good danced as well, his body just seemed to be able to go with it. After a few seconds Heero started to dance too, and it was very surprising, but he was a great dancer. Both men were so good in fact, it caught a lot of other peoples attention.

            "Oh look, it's Heero!"

            "Hey, looks like he finally found himself a girl!"

            "Heero! Come talk to us! Introduce your friend!"

            Duo looked around, then to Heero, who had his eyes downcast. "You seem to be popular."

            "Yeah, one word for it. I'll be back, I'm going to go talk. You'll be ok?"

            "Yeah, yeah. Go talk, I'm having fun. Oh, and if your going to talk to them, set them straight. I'm a _guy_!!"

            Heero laughed softly and nodded, then went over to a group of people, leaving Duo to do as he pleased.

  
~oo00@00oo~

            Duo wasn't sure what time it was, in fact, it took him a few seconds to figure out even where he was. At some point during the evening, he had gotten tired from dancing, and went and sat down on the couch. He then somehow dozed off, though he vaguely remembered some annoying, blond haired girl talking to him before he fell asleep. However, he did know that he wasn't still on the couch, where he fell asleep. 

            "So you decided to wake up? You've been out for about an hour and a half."

            "Hee? That you? Where am I?"

            "Josh let me bring you up to his room. Said you were lucky, no one was using it as a make out room at the moment. The fumes of all the drugs probably got to you, making you doze. Either that, or Relena's talking."

            "Who's Relena?" Duo questioned, sitting up, an idea slowly forming in his head. The drug fumes really _were_ getting to him. Else he was just going crazy.

            "She was the blond talking to you before you dozed off," Heero replied. "I can't _stand_ her."

            "Oh, yeah. She was annoying," the braided man said, standing up slowly, then walked over to where Heero was leaning against the wall. "How long you been in here?"

            "Five minutes. I've been keeping an eye on you, coming back in every once and awhile."            

            "Thanks," he answered Heero, then reached out and tugged on his arm, pulling him close, slipping his arms around the other man's waist slowly. "You're a good friend."

            "Now what are you doing?"

            Duo shrugged and leaned his forehead against Heero's lightly, locking eyes with him. Surprisingly, Heero just stood there, taking it. However, he was holding perfectly still, because if either one of them moved, their lips would brush.

            "Your pretty…"

            "Pretty?" Heero questioned, then went wide-eyed when Duo pressed closer, touching lips with him, lingering there before he pulled away. "D-Duo?"

            "Really pretty…" Duo whispered, lightly reaching up and running a hand through Heero's soft hair. "Heero… I-I think I like you."

            "You _what_?!"

            Duo smiled and shrugged, then sighed a little, giving Heero another little kiss. He couldn't bring himself to say it again for some reason, however, it didn't stop with just one more little kiss. In fact, Duo kept Heero against the wall, pinning him there, and just kept giving him gentle kisses, drawing a surprising purr from the older man. He then felt Heero's body grow slightly shaky and realized he was supporting most of his weight and that Heero had his eyes closed.

Ice: That sucked…. Though understand it's like… right now, 5:13 in the morning and I've been working on this chapter most of the night, going through, trying to fix it. All I wanted was for it to end! *Sob, yawn.*

Blazer: Aw, it's fine, don't worry. Forgive her, but she needs sleep.

Ice: I seriously think I rushed the kissing part, but I just _had_ to write it

Blazer: We had to get this out of the way so the real plot can kick up.  All we will say now is that we had to do this because… *gulp* … someone else is going to be competing for Heero's love.    

Ice: Please review if that's ok with all you really nice people. I really like to hear from you.

Blazer: Yeah. The more reviews she gets, the more sleep she deprives herself of so she can update, just for you. 

Ice: Yep. Sleep… it's something I used to know very well. Ah well.   
  


              
   


	5. Tenderness

Ice: Well, here I am again, writing the next chapter, even though I still think the last one stunk. 

Blazer: This is what you call 'obsessed writer syndrome.' Never happy, and always writing. 

Ice: Whatever, I just want to get all my ideas written before I forget them. Now, the disclaimer. Blazer, You do it this time.

Blazer: Ok, here's the new shortened version!

            Gundam Wing- Don't own

            2x1, 3x4, yaoi.

Ice: Huh. Why didn't I ever think of that?

            _He then felt Heero's body grow slightly shaky and realized he was supporting most of his weight and that Heero had his eyes closed._

~oo00@00oo~

            It was heaven. Heero's lips were sweet and soft, like silk that had never been touched and Duo didn't want to ever pull away. He didn't want to give Heero a chance to talk again, in fear of what may be said. However, it was neither he nor Heero who ended up breaking the sweet thing they had going. It was a laugh from the door that caused Duo to pull away and Heero to buckle and slip to the ground.

            "Yo, Heero! Didn't think ya had it in ya! And ya said ya were just checking on him! You sly dog you!" Josh exclaimed from the doorway, causing Duo to blush terribly. No one was supposed to _see_!

            "N-no! He… it was… Josh I didn't want that to happen!" Heero stuttered looking at Josh, still wide eyed, looking slightly like a child who had just been hit. "Josh, don't tell _anyone_! _Please_!"

            "Aw, Heero, Heero, Heero. Ya know I can't keep it a secret!"

            "Josh! Don't! I'll… I'll give you a fifty as long as you keep quiet!"

            Josh smirked and shrugged a little. He seemed to know how to play Heero like a harp. "Well-"

            "I'll throw in another fifty. That's a hundred dollars," Duo interrupted, pulling out some money from his back pocket. "Can you keep quiet?"

            "Keep quiet about what? Keep quiet about the fact that you just woke up?" Josh said, taking the money from Duo then went over and took some from Heero. "I didn't see a thing."

            "Thank you…"

            "No prob Heero, no prob. I'll see ya two downstairs in five."

            Duo nodded a little and watched as Josh left, shutting the door half way, and then turned his attention back to Heero, who was still sitting on the floor. 

            "I'm so sorry… I just kinda broke…" he said, violet eyes flashing with confusion. "That shouldn't have happened."

            "Come here?"

            Duo nodded and went back over to where Heero sat, since he had jumped a little ways away when Josh had announced his presence, then knelt down beside him so they were both staring at each other. He couldn't help but to think that Heero seemed softer at the moment then he normally was, and he was proved right after only a few seconds. 

            Lightly Heero slowly placed a hand to Duo's cheek, running his fingers over the braided one's facial features, touching his lips, his cheeks, his chin until Duo replied by nipping lightly at his fingers which seemed to satisfy him because after that he dropped his hand and pushed himself off the floor, his legs a bit shaky still.

            "Nothing happened here, understand? Let's go."

            Duo was about to question what Heero meant, but he never got the chance because Heero left the room before the words had finished even leaving his lips, leaving Duo behind. They were both confused, and though Heero hadn't admitted anything, he had a strange feeling running through his mind. A feeling that he knew _shouldn't_ be there. How much did a boy he hardly knew actually mean to him?

~oo00@00oo~

            "Aw, Heero! Don't go!"

            "Come on Heero, stay! It's so much more fun with you here!"

            "At least leave your friend!"

            The brunet sighed and shook his head. Half the people there acted like they were going to die after he left, but he had no want to stay there anymore. He just wanted to get back to campus and go to bed. 

            "Sorry, I've got a busy day tomorrow. See you all later," he said and then walked out the front door, Duo about two feet behind him, head hung. What was he supposed to say to Heero? What had he done?

            "Get in," Duo heard suddenly and he realized they had reached Heero's car. He did as he was told and jumped in, settling down in the seat, not saying anything which seemed to be just fine with Heero as well. Silence was the best thing at the moment, but if they stayed silent all the way back, Duo was going to go crazy. Keeping quiet wasn't a good point of his and after about fifteen minutes, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

            "So… you seem to have a lot of friends."

            "Hn."

            "Josh is cool…"

            "Hn."

            Duo sighed and glanced at Heero from the corner of his eye. "Listen, I really am sorry. It was the drug fumes, just like you said-"

            "You weren't that bad off. Your eyes were to clear for you to be affected."

            "Yeah, well… Listen, I'm as mad at myself as you must be. Never thought I'd end up… gay."

            "And I never thought my first kiss would be from another man. We're even."

            Duo blinked a few times, letting the last thing said run through his mind again and then turned to look at Heero fully. "You've never been kissed?"

            "Nope. Not until tonight at least. Never found time for love."

            "So does that means you're a virgin?"

            Heero grunted but nodded in reply to Duo's question. It was hard to believe that with his looks and all that Heero had never been in a relationship or anything along those lines. Duo decided he really was an angel.

            "Are you?"

            "What?"

            "Are you still a virgin?"

            "Oh, well… I'm not really sure what you would classify me as."

            "In other words you aren't."

            "I never said that. It's about half and half. Someone got me in bed while I was slightly drunk, but I got out of it after only a few minutes."

            "You didn't like it?"

            Duo shook his head and hunched down in his seat. "Like hell. I hated it. Consider yourself lucky."

            "I've never felt lucky about anything. My parents were always hard on me, pushing my limits and further to get me where I am now. I moved around a lot when I was younger, never staying in one place for more then a year. Never had a chance to make friends or anything. My life has always been about work. Not lucky."

            "Ouch. I've always had it so easy, I never realized it before. Sorry to hear that about your past."

            Heero shrugged and glanced at Duo. "I finally feel a little luckier though, because of you. Your nice to have around."

            Heero's comment caused the other to blush, but he smiled and thanked him just the same, then glanced at the dashboard clock. It was only ten thirty.

            "Is there a movie theater around here?"

            "We're not going to the movies," the older man said, stopping Duo's idea before it even got started. "I'm getting you back, and your going to go to sleep. You'll thank me for it later when you have your classes tomorrow."

            Duo nodded and shrugged showing he didn't mind, then laid his seat back and curled up in it warmly, waiting for Heero to tell him when they got back.

~oo00@00oo~

            It was a little past eleven when Heero parked the car and got out, going over to Duo's side and lifting him up in his arms lightly and with a soft sigh. He had figured the poor thing would end up asleep on the way back, the drugs still working on him slightly even if he hadn't done any directly. He had to admit though, Duo was cute when he was asleep, the end of his braid in his hand, a sweet little smile on his lips. Plus, he was quiet and un-hyper which was the best part of the whole thing.

            Slowly, aware at all times of the light body in his arms, Heero walked to their dorm, using his key to open the door and walk in, the door shutting behind him. He then walked into his and Duo's room and carefully laid the violet-eyed man on the lower bunk under the covers. However, he couldn't make himself climb up into his own bunk right away. Instead, he sat down on the edge of the lower bunk and reached out one hand to lightly stroke Duo's hair, brushing a few locks from his closed eyes. In his sleep, Duo swatted Heero's hand away and rolled over, clutching the blanket to him. This in turn made Heero smile a little and after he gazed at Duo for a little longer, he got up and climbed up into his bunk, ready for sleep, yet none would come to him. The night's advents wouldn't stop playing through his mind and for some reason, it seemed better then a dream.

            'Duo…'

Ice: Awwww. How cute! I liked writing this chapter, it was fun I think.

Blazer: It was boring…

Ice: Not really. Oh, and I think this is important. No I am _not_ trying to make Duo look like a drug addict or anything like that or along those lines! Please don't think that I am, it's just how it came out written. Duo is my _fav_ character, so I wouldn't portray him as such.

Blazer: Yeah. Also, this chapter kinda came out about half fluffy, and also the chapter before it did as well. We would like to inform you that in the next chapter, it's not going to be like this. It's going to be a bit more… comical. We hope.

Ice: With a certain person that's stalking Heero and will soon start driving Duo crazy! (Bet you'll never guess who, lol.)

Blazer: Well, please drop us a line.  Looks like Ice might already be starting the next chapter 0-o. I swear, she never stops! *Whines*


	6. The Morning After

Ice: You all are so lucky. What is this, three chapters uploaded at one time?

Blazer: The only reason this is happening is because she hasn't been able to get a chance to upload them until now, so, don't get used to this happening all the time. 

Ice: Yeah. My Internet access has been down for a while because of a snow storm, but my word processor hasn't been down ^-^.

Blazer: Any way.

            G-Wing- Don't own.

            2x1, 3x4, yaoi

            Yes, we swear it is 2x1, even at points it seems 1x2. We swear, we swear!

Ice: I think they get the point  0.o

'thinking'

"talking"

            The next morning, Duo awoke at least a half an hour before the alarm went off, making him the first one up in the dorm. He decided to use this to his advantage and go get a shower, since he hadn't the night before hand.

            Walking into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door, he commenced to turn on the water, letting it start to warm up, then shrugged out of his clothes with a yawn, laying them on the sink counter. He then unbraided his hair, letting the long chestnut locks run down his back, and stepped into the water. He was instantly wide-awake. The water was still cold.

            "God damn it," he muttered to himself then took a closer look at the handles for the water and sighed. He had turned on the cold water, not the hot. "It figures."

            While shivering in the freezing water, he went ahead and turned the hot water handle on, basking in the warmth when it finally did become at least luke warm, standing there until he was satisfied with the temperature. He then realized something else. In his still half asleep state, he forgot to bring his shampoo in with him, however, he noticed Quatre had left his in the shower the night before, so he made do with that.

            "Thank god that boy can be absent minded sometimes," he sighed out, lathering up the soap in his hair, treating it like it was some fragile artifact that could be broken if one wasn't careful. "Either that or he knew I would be absent minded this morning. One of the two. After all, it wouldn't be the first time."

            Duo continued to talk to himself as he scrubbed at his hair, then washed it out, and even kept talking as he washed the rest of himself. It was a bad habit he had, if there was no one else around to talk to, he would just keep talking to no one, just to hear some noise.

            "Wonder what I'll have to do for my classes today. Hope it's nothing dull," he questioned to himself, about half leaning against the wall of the shower, playing with a strand of his wet hair. While he was pondering the question though, he decided his hair wasn't clean enough, so he got some more soap and started to wash it again.

            Now, by the time Duo finished and got out of the shower, turning the water off, it had been a good twenty minutes. He then wrapped a towel around himself and dried off and went about combing out his hair, which took about fifteen more minutes. He however didn't know how much time had passed, and so he didn't expect anyone else to be up. Keeping the towel around him, he gathered his old clothes and walked back into his room, literally running right into Heero as the older man was exiting the room. 

            "Gomen, Heero. Didn't see ya there," the younger man said smiling, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

            "Gomen, Duo," was all Heero said in reply, save for a slight yawn and a quick look over Duo. He was quite gorgeous with his hair down, but in reality, Heero was to tired to process what he was seeing.

            "You ok? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

            "That's because I didn't," the older one answered, then walked past Duo and out into one of the other rooms.

            'Ok, that was one weird encounter. He's probably still mad at me for last night,' Duo thought to himself, going over and pulling out a knew set of clothes and, making sure no one was around, he dropped his towel and slipped them on. He didn't feel like wearing anything fancy, just jeans and a t-shirt, a strange change from his normal black outfit. He then braided his hair and left the room, taking his things that he would need for his first class with him. He didn't feel like staying in the dorm, and since there was still time before his first class, he wanted to go out and draw something.

~oo00@00oo~

            Once he was out of the dorm, Duo went about trying to find a spot to stay in until it was time for class. However, nowhere seemed to please him.

            "For a campus so big, it's to small to find a place to be alone at," he muttered and decided he would just sit down under a nearby tree. "Now, for something to draw…"

            Looking around Duo found nothing of much interest, so he settled for something that wasn't so interesting. A group of girls standing further away from him that were all talking to each other.

            Taking out his sketch pad and a pencil, he started drawing lines and such for an outline of which to draw the bodies. His motions were sure and quick and it didn't take him long to move onto the next stage, which was filling in and adding more shape to the bodies. Once finished with that, he started adding detail and a background, all the while in deep concentration. He was in such deep concentration in fact, he never noticed the person looking over his shoulder. 

            "You know, that's really good."

            Duo jumped a little and looked behind him to see a blond haired girl smiling, looking over his shoulder. He knew her. "Your Relena, aren't you?"

            "Oh, yes. My Heero must have told you all about me last night," she replied in an overly sugary voice. 

            "_Your _Heero?"

            "Oh yes. We've been dating for awhile now."

            'Wait. He said he never had time for a relationship. Something is _seriously _wrong here,' Duo thought to himself as he looked over Relena. 'And Heero doesn't seem to be the type to just lie.'

            "So is this your first year here? It's my second. I love it here and all, I'm so glad I came, and then Heero showed up and it made it all the better…"

            The violet eyed man sighed and started to put his stuff away. He now knew why Heero had said he couldn't stand Relena at the party. She started talking and wouldn't shut up. Sure, Duo had found her annoying at the party when he was dozing, but now that he was fully awake, it seemed worse. 

            "Oh, where are you going," Relena ask as Duo stood up and started to walk off.

            "I'm going onto class. Bye."

            "I'll come with you!"

            "No, no that's ok."

            "Really! We can talk more!"

            "No, I wouldn't want to make you walk all the way over to my class-"

            "Come on, we can really bond… hey!"

            Duo didn't hang around and took off in a run, however, this didn't stop Relena and she ended up chasing after him, yelling at him and all. 

            'What have I done to deserve this!'  

~oo00@00oo~

            Running into his classroom and slamming the door shut, Duo slid to the ground panting. Relena had chased him no mater where he went, but he ended up losing her some where between the building where the gym was and the cafeteria building, giving him time to get away to his class. 

            "My, my… Duo, right? Most of the students take their time getting here. May I help you with something?"

            "Crazy… girl… chasing… need water…" Duo worked out between gasps of breath, then looked up at his teacher, who was sitting at his desk. "Sorry Mr. Tekasca…"

            "It's alright Duo. And if you want some water, help yourself from the sink."

            Duo nodded and stood up off the floor and went over to one of the three sinks the art room had and turned it on, sticking his head under the tap and began to drink deeply until his thirst was quenched. He then stood awkwardly there, unsure of what to do. He was the first student there, and the only other person in the room was his teacher.

            "You can do what you'd like while waiting for the others to arrive. It will be awhile though," his teacher said suddenly as if reading Duo like a book. 

            "O-ok," Duo answered, then decided to finish his drawing he had started outside. 

            First he drew his sketch pad from his bag and opened it to the right page, then went to get some paints and other things. Once he had what he wanted gathered, he sat down at a desk and began to work. He remembered everything perfectly and with a steady hand he carefully added color to his drawing, the whole time, his teacher watched him. It was rather intriguing to watch Duo draw or paint. He just seemed to get so lost in what he was doing, and ever little thing was perfect, down to the last detail, in whatever he was doing.

            "When did you get so interested in art, Duo?"

            There was silence for a while until Duo washed his brush out and picked up a new color, dipping his brush into the liquid lightly.      

            "I was young, and my mother used to paint. She used to try and teach me, but I didn't want to learn. Then she died when I was six, and I swore on her grave that I would be the best artist in the world," was his answer, which was rather surprising. "It was the only thing she really wanted me to try, and so I promised that I would try, and be the best."

            "I'm sorry to hear that about your mother, but I believe from what I'm seeing that you've upheld your promise rather well."

            "Yeah, I guess. It took me till high school though, to really get into the whole art deal and actually start to study it. During middle school and grade school there really weren't any classes for it, so I had to teach my self and all. Pretty soon I had to have the classes, because I ran out of stuff to teach to myself."

            Mr. Tekasca nodded a little, then got up and walked over to Duo so he could see clearly what he was doing. What he saw was surprising. Some of the techniques Duo was using were some of the more advanced that an artist could use.

            "Duo, I don't think you should be in this class-"

            "What?! Oh, no! I have to stay in this class! I need the experience and all!"

            "No, no. I didn't mean that you should drop out of my art class, I meant that I think you should be moved to one of my higher skilled classes. From the look of things, if you stay in this class, you wont learn much."

            "Really?"

            "Yes, really. What do you think? I can have you moved if you would like."

            Duo thought about it for a while, then shrugged and nodded, a goofy grin on his lips. "Alright, I'm up for that. Thanks Mr. Tekasca."

            "Your welcome. You'll have to stay in this class until I can get your schedule changed, but it shouldn't take more then a few days to do so."

            "Alright. Man, this is so great," and with that, Duo fell silent and went back to his work, smiling brighter then one would think possible.

Ice: This one surprisingly didn't take that long to finish. 

Blazer: Coffee… need… to stay… awake… ugh.

Ice: Oh dear. I think I've worked my muse a little to hard. Ah well. Heh, hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to make it a lot more comical then the others, since the last were all so not comical. And yes, there will be a lot more of the annoying Relena in future chapters. Poor Duo. Please review for me, if that's ok with you.  


	7. Heero's Problem

Ice: Ok, I just want to let all you people know something. My four-day weekend from school is almost over. This means I'll have to start sleeping again and also I will have homework probably so I might not be able to write and update as often as I have been.

Blazer: Also, another problem is that we've been having trouble logging onto our account here at FF.net, and if we can't log in, we wont be able to update. So, yeah. Sorry about all this.

Ice: But even if the Internet won't let us update, we will still write!

Blazer: Yep. Now, the disclaimer,

            G-Wing- Don't own

            2x1, 3x4, yaoi

'thinking'

"talking"

'_past re-run'_

            Heero sighed and looked at the clock from where he was sitting. He had ten minutes to get to his class, and yet he didn't feel like moving from where he sat, which was in the living area of the dorm, where the couch and T.V was.

            '_Your pretty……Really pretty………I think I like you._'

            With a slight shiver, Heero let Duo's words run through his mind again. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night because he couldn't get the fact that Duo had kissed him out of mind, and the same words kept just running over and over through his head. This drew up questions into his head as well. Why had Duo done it? Why hadn't he stopped it? And most importantly, why did he feel the way he did about it? There was no denying it at this point. He had enjoyed it slightly.

            "Baka. Skipping on your second day?"

            Heero looked up to see the person that owned the voice standing by the front door. "Wufei…"

            "Come on, get up and get to class. I'm not covering your ass at all this year."

            "I don't expect you to, and I wasn't planning on skipping. Just don't feel to good this morning."

            "Whatever, but if you don't get going, you wont make it to your class."

            Heero nodded and forced himself up off the couch with a yawn, then grabbed his bag and left the dorm with Wufei, keeping his eyes on the ground the entire time they were walking. It was obvious he was upset over something.

            "Baka, what is _wrong_ with you. Your less social then normal."

            "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well. And would you stop calling me baka?"

            "Whatever, Baka," the Chinese man muttered, then grunted. "Sorry to run, but here comes your _girlfriend_."

            Heero cringed and looked up slightly to see Relena running toward him, waving. "Wufei, don't leav-"

            Before he even had the words out of his mouth, Wufei was gone, and he was left alone to deal with the blond.

            "Hey Heero. I was really upset when you left last night."

            "Hn."

            "You know, I saw your friend this morning. He ran from me for some strange reason."

            "You saw… Duo?"

            "Oh, so that's his name. Yeah, I saw him. He was drawing. He's really good. Oh, Heero, that's not important though is it, silly me. You know what's really interesting? My friends and I are…"

            Heero sighed softly and let Relena just talk, knowing it wouldn't mater if he listened or not. He was to busy letting his mind wander to Duo. Long hair, bring eyes, soft lips…

            'No! I am not that way! Why can't I stop thinking about it! About him!' he yelled in his mind. 'Why, why, why!"

            "And then they… Heero? Are you listening?"

            "Uh… yeah. Gomen, but I need to get to class."

            And with that, Heero left Relena standing there.

~oo00@00oo~

            All through shop class, Heero was in a daze, not hearing what was told to him or what was said to the whole class. When the class ended, he just kept sitting there, gazing at an invisible spot on the wall, and it ended in his teacher having to walk over and shake him before he finally snapped out of it.

            "Heero, I'm worried. You haven't been yourself at all."

            "I'm sorry, I just had a really bad night and all."

            "I'll let it go this time cause you've always been a good kid, just don't let it happen again?"

            "I wont. Thank you," Heero replied and then gathered his things, stood and exiting the room, walking slowly down the hall. He had planed to head back to the dorm, since he never ate breakfast in the morning, and just hang out there until his next class. However, those plans fell through.

            "Heero! Hey! Heero!"

            "What, Duo," he muttered, looking at the younger man that ran up to him. "You know the campus so you can't be lost, what do you want?"

            "I wanted to know if you would let me sketch you now? I think I can live without breakfast for just one day."

            "I… I have things to do, so, sorry, no."

            Duo looked slightly hurt for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. "Oh, ok. I can understand."

            'How can he act like nothing happened?'

            "See ya later, Heero?"

            "Don't know."

            Duo sighed, then turned and walked away slowly, his bag clutched to his chest like something to bring him a type of comfort. Strangely it slightly hurt Heero to see him like that. However, he did nothing.

~oo00@00oo~

            Hours past like water dripping from slowly from someone's hands, each second an image of Duo's sad eyes filled Heero's head. In fact, by the time all his classes were over Heero was more like a walking zombie. He was so tired he could barely walk, and so he took his time getting back to his dorm. In fact, when he got back, the others were already there, Quatre and Trowa sitting in the main room working on some work they had gotten that day, Wufei had his stuff spread out on the floor, also working. 

            "Hey Heero," Quatre chirped lightly as Heero opened the door and walked in.

            "Hey. If anyone comes around looking for me, I'm going to be asleep, ok?"

            Wufei looked up from his book and smirked. "In other words keep that little blond away from you?"

            "What?" Quatre ask, looking at Wufei then to Heero. "What I do?"

            "Sorry. Heero's got a girl that's basically stalking him, goes by the name of Relena. Normally I just call her 'the blond'. It's nothing about you Quatre."

            "Oh. I get it."

            "Yeah, ok. Well, like I said, I'm going to bed," Heero said and left that room, going to his room and dropped his stuff, laying down on the bottom bunk, then perked up when he heard soft singing.

"You've given me, to many things, lately,

            You're all I need, oh

            You smiled at me, and said.

            Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, your father,

            When we are older you will understand, what I meant, when I said no,

            I don't think life is quiet that simple…"

            Heero listened for a minute then stood up and stepped up onto the first step that got you up to the upper bunk, so he could see, then sighed. Duo was laying up there, all curled up with his cd player on and some paper out, drawing. The all curled up thing explained why Heero hadn't seen him when he walked in, and the cd player explained why Duo hadn't heard him.

            "When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

            Please, oh baby, don't go.

            Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,

            It's hard to let it go."

            "Duo…" Heero said in a normal toned voice, but there came no response. How loud did Duo have that stupid thing on? "Duo!"

            "Hold me, what ever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on,

            Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, 

            Nothings like before

            Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning… what the! Hey!"

            Duo lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder to see Heero holding his headphones, which he had pulled off his head. He didn't look happy either.

            "What do you want?"

            "I want you to please stop singing so I can get some sleep."

            Duo shrugged and turned off his cd player. "Alright, geeze. Don't have to get testy about it."

            "Thank you," Heero muttered in reply, then stepped back down to the floor and got back into bed. He was asleep nearly instantly.

~oo00@00oo~

            Duo waited awhile until he didn't hear anything from the bunk under him and then he moved, look over the edge to see Heero sleeping. This gave him an idea. Carefully, Duo shifted so he had his legs hooked over one edge of the bed and then fixed it so he was hanging upside down over the other edge, his sketch pad and a pencil in hand. Quickly he began to draw.

            Starting with a rough outline, Duo advanced through his stages of drawing until he was ready for the details. He captured every little detail too, when he was ready for them. The way Heero's lips were slightly parted, the way he had his legs slightly tucked up to his chest, the shadows that were cast over his body… everything, down to where it looked like he even drew the individual hairs on his head. Then he decided to draw something else. He had nothing to go by for what he was drawing except what he knew. Carefully, as if one false move would ruin the whole picture, Duo began to draw again. When he finished the last detail, he dubbed the picture perfect. Now there was a sleeping Heero with an angel wing coming from his back and draped partly over him like a blanket. With a smile, Duo signed his name to his drawing and tore it from the sketch pad, reaching down and dropped it onto the lower bunk. He knew Heero would find it when he woke up.

Ice: Ok, the song that I had Duo listening to is called 'Simple and Clean' from the playstation 2 game 'Kingdom Hearts'. I've played that game a few times and I _love_ the theme song.

Blaze: Not to mention the game is pretty good too.

Ice: Any way, yeah, just for a change, I decided to do a chapter more from Heero's point of view. And please don't hurt me for not writing out the their whole day. I will do that eventually, following one of them through their day when their… well, yeah. If I finish that sentence then I'll give to much away.

Blaze: Yeah. Next chapter… attack of the pink wearing blond girl. Run, grab your guns, knifes, anything to protect yourself!

Ice: We suggest a handy new product called 'Relena Away'. Please review ^-^


	8. Tell Me, Please

Ice: Must stop writing! I literally just finished the last chapter and then turned around and started this one.

Blazer: Keep working! More, you must write more! Ha ha ha! 

Ice: Shouldn't you be the one to be working? You're the muse.

Blazer: Meep. *Takes off running, Ice chasing her*

Disembodied voice: I will say the disclaimer.   

                        G-Wing- Don't own

                        2x1, some 3x4, yaoi. 

            "I don't know, it's just the fact that not a day ago Heero and Duo were like best buds and now… well, I think something happened," Quatre whispered with his eyes closed as Trowa rubbed his back. A few hours had past and so they had put their books up and retired to their room for a while. "Do you have to be so gentle?"

            "Would you want it any other way?" Trowa ask softly. Quatre was lying down on one bed and Trowa was perched lightly on his back. "And I don't think you need to worry about Duo."

            "No I _don't_ want it any other way. And I can't help but to worry for him. I mean, think of what he's going through. I was the same way. I didn't want to admit to feelings for you and I fought it and all. It wasn't fun."

            "I remember, trust me. I remember it drove you to tears a lot, until you gave into it."

            Quatre shrugged a little, causing Trowa to shift a little bit at the movement. Neither of them had any clue that Duo had made a move on Heero. They just knew something was wrong.

            "It's amazing when you think about it. What's this, the second day they've known each other? It must have been like a love at first sight thing for Duo. I wonder what's happened though."

            "Maybe that girl Wufei was talking about has something to do with it," Trowa said as he slipped off Quatre and laid down beside him, taking his koi into his arms in a light embrace. "Maybe Duo met her if she's always after Heero and now he thinks he has no chance with her?"

            "Maybe… Mmm, your warm…"

            "Glad your comfortable," Trowa whispered, nuzzling Quatre's neck. However, there tenderness with each other was cut short when there was a knock at the front door of the dorm. 

            "I suppose one of us should go get that," Quatre muttered.

            "Wufei can get it."

            "Wufei left, remember? He went out for dinner. Come on, up."

            Trowa sighed and let go of his lover and got up, walking out to the front door and opened it. There was a girl there. A blond girl.

            "Hi there, I'm looking for Heero."

"He's sleeping." 

            "Oh, that's ok. He won't mind! He _loves _to see me!"

            "No, I was told to-"

            "Heeeerrrroooo! I've come to talk to you!"

~oo00@00oo~

            Heero was startled awake by a loud cry, which seemed rather familiar. However, he couldn't place it no mater how hard he tried, and soon began to think he just dreamed it.

            "Heero… Heero!" hissed a voice, making Heero look up. Duo was looking down at him. 

            "What? Did you cry?"

            "It's _Relena_!"

            "_What_?!"

            Duo lightly jumped down off his bunk and tugged on Heero's arm. "I know it's her, I heard her and Trowa talking when the door was opened. Come _on_!"

            Heero let Duo drag him to his feet but wasn't sure of what he was doing until Duo went over and opened the one window in their room, then pulled him over to the window.

            "Come on. I know you can't stand her, so if you trust me, I can get you away."

            "Your _crazy_! Duo, this is the second story!"

            "If I can make it, you can, now come on," Duo replied, lightly slipping his small body through the window, then hopped to the ground, landing in a crouch. Heero sighed but he heard a fight brewing between Relena and Trowa, and so he didn't think, just jumped, and he was able to land on his feet safely, just in time too, because at that moment he looked back up and saw Relena at the window.

            "Heero darling, where are you going?!"

            "Out! See you later!"

            Duo nodded and grabbed Heero's arm, pulling him away, knowing that it would take at least a minute for Relena to get back to the ground floor, and that was one minute he planed to use to the fullest. His speed was great, and Heero's was just as great, both running over the grass, looking for some place to hide from the girl that was sure to follow them. They were lucky, and had the lead.

            "I get the feeling you've done stuff like this before!" Heero said as they ran.

            "Oh yeah! Don't get the wrong idea about me Hee, I'm nothing like a good little boy! I used to sneak out through my bedroom window all the time back at home!" Duo laughed, tossing his head back. He was like a wild young stallion, doing something that hadn't been done for a long time. "Hey, over there!"

            Duo turned suddenly and pulled Heero behind a building. They were quite far away now from the dorms, and had gotten away without Relena seeing where they went. However, Heero was still a bit… high strung, to say the least.

            "Calm it, Hee."

            "Can we get a little further away?"

            "Sure, I guess, but where to? This is a good hiding place."

            Heero didn't say anything, only started walking away, leaving Duo no real choice but to follow. Every few moments one of them would stop and look behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. About five minutes later, they came the top of a small hill and when Duo looked down, he found that there was a small lake hidden there.

            "Wow. This is a cool spot."

            "I know. Not many people know this is here, since if you notice were kinda far from the dorms and other buildings. No one normally walks this far out."

            Duo nodded a little bit and walked down the hill, Heero following him with his hands in his pockets. All day he had avoided him, and now they were hiding out together. Just perfect.

            "Duo, you could probably head back if you wanted-"

            "You've _got_ to be kidding. I have the feeling that now that Relena knows we're friends, she wont leave _me_ alone either," Duo cut in as he plopped down on the grass at the base of the hill.

            "You've got a point…" the older one said with a sigh as he took a seat near Duo.         

            Duo nodded a little and just looked off over the water. It was still day light out, in fact early evening. "There's not much to do out here, huh."

            "Not really…"

            Duo sighed and lay back, looking up at the sky. He knew Heero didn't want him there, it was rather obvious in the way he was acting. The thought of Relena though kept him firmly planted where he was, whether Heero wanted him there or not. Besides, he found it rather nice that he was given a chance to be there, since Heero had ignored him the rest of the day.

            "Hey Hee?"

            "Hn?"   

            The violet-eyed youth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I really am sorry bout what I did. I still want to be your friend though."

            Heero didn't say anything, just closed his eyes for a minute, letting words run through his head.

            "_I think I like you…_"

            "Did you mean it, Duo?"

            "Yes, I mean every word of it-"

            "No, not that. What you said, last night… you said you thought you, well… yeah. You know what you said."

            "Oh, that. God damn it, I can't lie Heero, so yes, I meant it…"

            Heero tensed up dramatically and brought his legs to his chest. "Why? I mean, two days Duo. That's how long we've known each other."

            "I don't know, really. I just thought you were beautiful since the time you walked into the room. I mean… ugh, I don't know, ok! I don't know!" he yelled in response to Heero, rolling over onto one side with his back to his friend and started to fiddle with the end of his braid. He did that a lot when he was upset.

            'I should say something… but what?' Heero thought to himself, looking at Duo. "You know… I'm just as confused as you are…"

            "How is _that_ possible? You have nothing to be confused over…"

            "…I never said I _didn't_ like what you did…"

            Duo let his braid drop and looked over his shoulder at Heero. "What? Back up a little, what do you mean?"

            "I mean just what I said… and it's been driving me crazy all day. Ask anyone of my teachers. I couldn't sleep because of it, I could focus on anything, all because I thought… I thought…."

            "You _thought_," Duo prodded gently, sitting up again. He wanted to hear what Heero was going to say.

            "IthinkIlikedit!!"

            Duo sat there for a few and looked at Heero, who had his head hung, his soft brunet hair covering his eyes. It took him a minute to translate what Heero had said.

            _I think I liked it…_

Ice: Humor and sweetness in one chapter, cool!

Blazer: Yes and thanks to all whom have reviewed! 31 is more then we ever thought we'd get! Oh, and Ice, don't be mean to me anymore and overwork me, kay? A nice reviewer gave me candy and a mallet to crush writers block, but I could easily use it on you.

Ice: 0.o Please review… 


	9. Love and Fighting

Ice: Woo hoo! So many reviews! I'm so happy, thanks all you people!

Blazer: Yeah, thanks so much!

Ice: G-Wing- Don't own

            2x1, some 3x4, yaoi

Blazer: Onward! 

Duo sat there for a few and looked at Heero, who had his head hung, his soft brunet hair covering his eyes. It took him a minute to translate what Heero had said.

            _I think I liked it…_

~oo00@00oo~

            Unsure of what to do now, both men just sat there, Duo looking at Heero, Heero with his head down in half shame, half embarrassment.

            'Dear God, is he telling the truth? Maybe he's sick? Oh, I don't know any more," Duo thought to himself, then lightly crawled over and sat up against Heero, putting an arm around him. Were words even needed at this point? What word could speak louder then the actions Duo made?

            "Duo, please don't…"

            "Listen, we're both lost, so lets figure it out together. Do you like this?"

            Heero nodded a little and so Duo pulled him closer, tugging him onto his lap and held him close in his arms. Heero didn't fight it, just kept his eyes closed, half wanting it to be all a dream that he could wake up from. His eyes shot open though when he felt Duo nuzzling his neck, lightly nipping at it every once and awhile. Why did he have to act so fast?"

            "Duo… come on, stop it," he pleaded, but it didn't work. Duo only bit him harder and held him closer. 

            "No. I want to know for sure. I wont hurt you, but I wont stop until I'm sure what I feel is really true," he whispered into Heero's ear, soft breath tickling like a summer breeze. Slowly he found his way to Heero's lips, teasing him with more of his soft kisses, making Heero half-heartedly struggle to get away, though it was useless.

            'This shouldn't be right, I know that, but it feels right to me none the less…' Heero thought to himself, his mind and body two separate things. Somewhere in a distant reality he felt Duo find an entrance to his mouth, but he didn't care. Duo's mouth was to warm and inviting to care. 'Can I trust him? Is he really willing to… like me?'

            All the while, Duo's own thoughts plagued him, yet none were important enough to bring him to his senses and to let Heero go. He was warm and happy, and Heero really wasn't protesting _too_ much, save for a struggle every once and awhile. However, Duo had to breath at some point, so finally he ended his kiss, pulling his head back to look at Heero, who lay in his arms.

            "Well?"

            "Well what?"

            Heero sighed softly. "Are you sure yet?"

            Duo smiled and nodded a little bit, squeezing Heero, then let him go. Heero however, only continued to lie in Duo's lap. "Yeah… I think I'm sure."

            The brunet sighed again, his cobalt eyes sparkling ever so slightly. He knew what he should say to Duo. "Then… I'll give you a chance with me."

            Duo blushed, then laughed and leaned his head down to kiss Heero's forehead. Suddenly, there really wasn't a need for words at all. 

~oo00@00oo~

            Wufei smirked a little as Quatre told the whole story of what had happened while he was away. From the part of Relena showing up, to the very end where she had tripped down the stairs from trying so fast to catch up to Heero and Duo, it was all rather entertaining.      

            "See? She's annoying isn't she," Wufei commented and both Quatre and Trowa nodded. "Now you see why Heero tries to stay away from her, though it rarely works-"

            Wufei was cut short by a soft knock at the door, causing all three men to look at each other with a worried look. Trowa quickly left the room for a moment, then returned with a baseball bat, stepping over to one side of the door. Wufei nodded and then quickly opened the door, Trowa swinging. The next the they knew there was a lot of cursing in a tone that defiantly wasn't a woman's voice.

            "Nice to see you too, Wufei…"

            "T-Treize! Z-Zechs! What the hell are you two doing here?!?"

            Zechs looked up at Trowa, a large bump on his head, and Trowa only blinked innocently, the baseball bat hidden quite poorly behind his back.           

            "We got moved from our dorm to here, due to a few… problems," Zechs muttered, Treize only smiled a little.

            "Zechs wouldn't stop fighting. Therefore, he was ask to move and I volunteered to come as well, when I heard he was coming to room with you," Treize said softly, his hand slipping into his pocket and pulling something out. "I think it's time."

            Wufei sneered and also pulled something from his own pocket. "Oh yes, much past time."

            "You wont survive this time. It was only pure luck last time."

            Wufei glared, then, without warning both men ran off into Wufei's room, a few moments later, there were loud curses and evil laughs amongst other noises. Trowa and Quatre still stood at the door dumbly.

            "They are always competing with each other at _everything,_" Zechs said quietly. "Right now, they're probably playing that stupid game, Pokemon for the game boy. However, it often changes. Last year they were dueling with Yu-Gi-Oh. They've known each other most of their lives too, so they've practically battled at every known game and sport known to man. Last year at some point I remember that they started a game of twister and played for five hours straight."

            "And yet they get along?"

            "Who said anything about getting along? I doubt Wufei can stand Treize at all, but that is only my guess. By the way, who are you two?"

            "I'm Quatre, and this is Trowa. Nice to meet you, Zechs," the blond said softly with a slight bow of his head. "Sorry about the whole baseball bat thing by the way. We thought it was a girl named Relena."

            "Oh, you must know my sister," the longhaired blond replied with a sigh, then saw the look on Quatre's face. "Oh, no, it's alright. I understand _perfectly_ well why you would want to hit her unconscious."

            "You do?"

            "Yes. I've grown up with her for at least nineteen years of my life. Trust me, it hasn't been fun. We're non-identical twins."

            "Oh… I feel so sorry for you…"

            "You have no idea," Zechs said, walking into the room since he was still standing in the doorway, holding his and Treize's bags. Trowa quietly shut the door after him. "We'll probably both room with Wufei since we know him. That way we wont bother you."

            Quatre nodded and then cringed as he heard something shatter. "You _sure_ you want to risk that?"

            "Wouldn't be the first time. Besides, if I don't then one of them might end up dead. I've always been kinda like the peace keeper between them."

            "Lucky you…"

            Zechs looked at Trowa and smirked. "So, he does talk."

            "Yes, he's normally a quiet person though. So, Zechs, wanna watch some T.V with us?"

            "Sure. It could be awhile before their done."

~oo00@00oo~

            "Damn you, you cheated!"

            "Yeah right! I played this game everyday till I had Articuno as strong as it is! Your Moltres is just under trained!"

            Treize stuck his tongue out at Wufei and both of them started up a new battle, bending his head over the game boy and then they were off again, each cursing at each other if something bad happened to them, mocking the other one if something good happened. It was crazy, but they would probably be at it all night because neither of them could admit to being the weakest. Either that, or until Zechs took their link cable, one of the two.  

            "So, what exactly did you do during your summer?" Treize ask during a calm when neither of them were losing or winning.

            "I went home and helped my father run the dojo," Wufei muttered under his breath. "I bet you didn't do anything important."

            "Your right, I didn't. I only helped my family with their military camp, taking some training while I was there, meaning I can now beat you at sharp shooting."

            "Beat me! You've got to be kidding! Even if you _could_ beat me at shooting, I can still beat _you_ at sword play!!"

            "Don't kid your self… god damn you, that low! Your monster shouldn't have that attack!"

            And so the whole argument started up again. It was amazing that they even stand to be in the same room with each other since they were always arguing. Through battle, they were really best friends. 

~oo00@00oo~

            Relena sighed and continued to walk. She had been looking for Heero and Duo since their escape out the window, and had looked all over campus, leaving only the lake the last place un-searched, and that was where she was heading.

            'I just don't understand it. I know he's always loved seeing me before,' she thought to herself, blind to fact Heero couldn't stand her. 'Hm, I wonder what that noise is?'

            Stopping for only a second Relena stood still in order to listen to what she thought she heard. Splashing, laughing, two people talking… what was going on?

            "Oh, it must be Heero!" she said aloud and then ran to the top of the hill and looked down, freezing dead in her tracks. What she saw wasn't what she wanted to see.

            There, standing water where it was slightly more shallow, was Duo, hair down and wet and shirtless with Heero standing there as well, soaking wet and also shirtless. However, the thing that hit home was the fact that Duo had his arms up around Heero's neck and the older man's arms were around Duo's waist, two slender figures locked at the lips.

            "That little bastard…" Relena muttered with a glare. "Heeeroo!"

            Smirking as Heero jumped and let go of Duo, Relena continued to walk down the hill. She couldn't hear the words that Heero were saying, but if she could, she would know that they weren't to nice and that they were about her. 

            "Heero, what are you doing?"

            Duo looked from Heero to Relena, then lightly pulled Heero close to him. "He wasn't doing anything."

            "Heero, honey, get away from that… person…"

            The older boy sighed and shook his head, letting Duo handle this one. He really didn't want to say anything to Relena.

            "He's staying right here with me, Relena."

            "What do you mean by _that_?"

            Duo smirked. "I mean he's mine."

            Relena glared, looking at the two men with fire in her eyes. There was no way she was going to let Duo get away with this. Heero was _hers_.

            "This is war, Duo. I will have him."

            "Give me your best shot because I'll never give him over without a fight."

            Ice: Ok, there were a few people who ask if Wufei would have someone rooming with him, and the two names that were brought up were Zechs and Treize (forgive me if those are spelled wrong). Now, I decided to add both of them just for funs sake, partly because Wufei is always so serious and I can use Treize to make him act rather silly at times. Plus, I can use Zechs to help the boys get Relena in later chapters. Oh, and yeah I did say that Zechs and Relena are 'twins' just for the fact that they needed to be the same age. Also, I wont be able to update for awhile, not because of writers block, just because I wont have to much time to write.

            Blazer: Zzzz…

            Ice: *tucks Blazer into bed* Guess she's a little worn out 0.o

  
  



	10. Arguments and Oversleeping?

Ice: So sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner. I had to go back to school and am really busy till the weekends, so, from now on, the chapters will probably only get posted once a week. This is a _probably_ though, meaning I'm not sure. I'll still try to update as soon as possible.

Blazer: Yeah. When you have to juggle getting three really big projects done for school, writing isn't a real option.

Ice: G-Wing- Don't own.

            2x1, some 3x4 Yaoi

            Duo smirked a little at the look on Relena face and lightly walked from the water, pants sticking to his thighs tightly, logged with water. Heero slowly followed him, his jeans setting off his own slender frame rather well.

            "He's not gay, Duo. Your crazy."

            Duo rolled his eyes and turned around, grabbing Heero's hand and pulled him close, then gave him a rather passionate kiss that startled even the older man. "Oh _really_? You _sure_?"

            Relena glared deeply. "With your _forcing_ him, what choice does he have?"

            Heero stood there and watched the argument going back and forth for who knows long, the names that both Duo and Relena shot at each other slowly got worse and worse. It was actually pretty funny, because it made Duo sound so much like a little school girl, fighting with another girl for a man. After awhile though, the arguing stopped, and Heero realized that both were looking at him.

            "What?"

            "Well, Heero honey, which one?" Relena said batting her eyes at him. He grimaced.

            "What are you talking about?"

            Duo sighed and shrugged. "She wants to know who _you_ choose. She doesn't believe me."

            Heero looked from Duo to Relena and inhaled sharply, then lightly slipped an arm around Duo's waist. "… I gave him chance, and I'll stay with him, till he messes up, pushes me away, or I decide I don't want him.

            "Hey…" Duo pouted slightly. "… You could use a better combination of words then that…"

            "How could you?! Heero, we're supposed to be together! How could you choose that… that… _thing-_"

            "Watch it chicky. I'm no thing," Duo interjected with a glare.

            "Oh, you'll see Duo, you'll see. This isn't the end of this. This is war, Duo, this is true war. I'll make you wish you _never_ came here," Relena hissed, then turned and began to walk away only after giving Heero a soft smile. After they were sure that she was gone, they both let out a deep breath.

            "Geeze, she's _crazy_ I swear," Duo muttered more to himself, then looked at Heero, shifting in his spot a little and put his arms back around Heero, putting one hand up by his head and running his fingers through the matted hair. "Your really quite the hottie when your all wet like this."

            "Duo, I don't like this. I mean, Relena… she can make your life a living hell-"

            The older brunet was cut short when Duo kissed him again, purring slightly at the feeling. After the braded man pulled back, he offered a little smile to him.

            "We should get back, dry off."

            Duo shrugged a little, then nodded and went over and picked up their shirts, tossing Heero's to him then started to walk back, Heero beside him, their fingers intertwined with each others. 

~oo00@00oo~

            "I think… it has to be C. I mean, it's the only one that makes sense," Quatre said with a nod, looking at Trowa, who was to his right on the couch, and then Zechs who was to his left. "Well?"

            Trowa shook his head and pointed at the T.V screen. "No, it's A. I swear it's Ireland."

            "…I think I'll go with Quatre. C just sounds right."

            They all sat quiet for a minute and then the answer was given, drawing a sigh from all of them. The answer to the question ask ended up being B. They were all watching 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' and the guesses they were giving weren't to good. So far, Quatre was the only one to get an answer right, and that was to the one hundred dollar question. They were _really_ doing poorly, but they were having fun, and so far Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs were all bonding well. Besides, after awhile, they were all able to tune out the yelling and cursing coming from Wufei's room.

            "I'm really hoping I wont need any of this information for here at college, cause I'm doing _really_ bad," Quatre said, then giggled softly as Trowa took the couch pillow and lightly hit him with it. "What?"

            "Your one up on us, don't complain," Trowa said softly. 

            "I agree with him. We're pathetic-"

            Zechs was going to say more when suddenly a blur of two people went past them, slamming into the door as the two figures fumbled with the lock and door knob. All three men on the couch sighed.

            "What are you two doing _now_?" Zechs ask with slight curiosity.

            "Racing!" came two in unison voices as the door was flung open and Wufei and Treize shot out side, stopping and by passing something with great agility. After they were gone, two other figures came in.

            "Hey Heero, Duo. Good to see you two back and alive… why are you all wet?"

            "Long story," Duo said, looking at Heero. They had decided that, for the most part, they would keep their relationship a secret. Heero had also assured Duo that Relena wouldn't say anything about it, because she wouldn't want to spoil his good name, even though she could care less about Duo.       

            "You! I should have _known_ you would be rooming here!"

            Heero growled softly when his eyes came to rest on Zechs. Already everyone in the room could tell that they didn't get along. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

            The long blond haired man rolled his eyes. "For your information I'm rooming here this year. Don't worry though, I am rooming with Wufei as well as Treize."

            "He's here too?!"

            Zechs nodded and stood up, then seemingly noticed Duo for the first time. "Who are you?"

            "Name is Duo Maxwell, and you?"   

            "Zechs Peacecraft. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to… Wufei's room. Good night, Quatre, Trowa, Duo… Heero."

            The other four watched as Zechs stood and left, walking into Wufei's room. Heero and Duo then looked at each other again and decided to go to their room as well, after telling Quatre and Trowa that they had to do some homework.

~oo00@00oo~

            Duo lightly toweled himself off, his wet pants on the floor for the moment, his back to Heero, Heero's back to his as they both dried off and got into some dry clothes, or at least dry pants. They didn't figure they would be going anywhere so they just left shirts off.

            "You done?" Duo ask after he was clothed.

            "Yeah. You?"

            "Uh-huh."

            Heero turned around to see Duo still trying to dry his hair but the violet eyed man was also turned around and looking back at him. "You have homework?"

            "What, you think that was only an excuse to get in here and away from the others?" he ask, going over and locking their door. "No, I really do have some homework to do. A little art, some math… maybe a little health?"

            The older teen's eyes widened a little bit and he took a step back, making Duo laugh, showing Heero that he was only joking about the last part.

            "No, Heero, I wasn't serious about the health thing. However I do have art to do."

            "You weren't serious on the math thing either?"

            "No… I was, but… I don't understand the things that they've given me…"

            "Let me help you. Math is one of my best subjects," Heero suggested as he went over and once again picked up his laptop, laying down on the bed. It was then when he found the drawing Duo had done earlier . He picked it up and looked it over, then looked at Duo. "I'm taking it you drew this?"

            "Yeah, I did," Duo replied, getting his math book and some paper and pencil. He then went over and laid down by Heero, snuggling close so he was right next to him. "I think I like these beds, cause if I don't want to fall off, then I got ta get close to ya."

            Heero blushed a little as he turned on his laptop and then looked at Duo, who looked at him at the same time, their lips brushing lightly. After that, Duo smiled and turned his head back to where he set his book on the bed pillow, then opened it to the page that he was to find his homework, Heero watched him.

            "This is the stuff I don't get. I'm only good at math in an artists look at things. This is like a whole new language to me."

            Heero flicked his eyes quickly over the page, scanning it. He knew the answers to over half the problems almost instantly. "It's simple, really. Just don't look at them as whole problems. Break them up if you have to, like this."

            Duo let Heero take his pencil and start to write on his paper, showing him how to do the first problem, trying to do so in a way that was easy for him to understand, and after about the first three problems he began to pick it up.

            "Good, now, can you give me a hand with my project? Help me start the base drawing for a house floor plan."

            "That's what your computer is for?"

            "Yes, but I've got to also draw it on paper, and I was never very good at that."

            Duo nodded and gave Heero a sheet of his paper, then began to draw lightly in pencil. "Just treat the paper as the floor itself. Start at about an inch away from the edge of the paper like this and draw up your design. Sorry, but, it's hard to explain how to draw something, but I can still help if you run into trouble."

            Heero only nodded and then started to finish the drawing that Duo started, Duo working on his math work and both of them keeping up a nice line of conversation, both bodies warming each other. Duo found it fun and comforting to be with Heero and the brunet found it nice to have someone as funny as Duo, and also to know that some one worthwhile wanted to be his.

Ice: Geeze I think I hit a writer's block so I decided to end here. 

Blazer: You think _you_ hit a writer's block? The stupid thing just came out of no where! *rubs head*.

Ice: Told you not to rush ahead. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but who knows when that will be. Please review. (Oh, and this is just a note, but I posted up two more stories, one called '**To Love a Perfect Soldier**' which is a story about Duo and Heero from Duo's POV, and the other is called '**Hope and Dream**' a story about Quatre and Trowa. If you would like, please read them.)


	11. The Battle of the Lunch Room

Ice: I know the last chapter was rushed, but I was having a bad day and all. And also, I want to let you all know, I don't have a betta reader or whatever their called because sadly I know no one in my family or friends who like yaoi. So, yeah, if a lot of things are misspelled and all I'm sorry, but I bet you can all understand what I'm trying to say! ^-^

G-Wing-Don't own, 2x1, some 3x4, yaoi

            The next morning when the alarm went off it ended up being _Heero_ who didn't want to get up, which with his lack of sleep was understandable. One night he ended up getting no sleep, then he and Duo sat up till the wee hours of the morning talking, once the homework was done.

            "Heero… turn that damn thing _off_," Duo whined from his top bunk. The alarm was down on the bedside table, meaning he couldn't reach it.

            "Hn."

            Duo sighed and took his pillow and threw it off the edge of the bed, hitting the alarm clock off the table and it stopped. After that both of them easily dozed back off.

~oo00@00oo~

            "Duo! Heero! Wake up!"

            "Come on you two!"

            Trowa and Quatre knocked at the door, trying to get any kind of reaction from the two men inside, however, nothing was working.

            "Their going to be so late for class," Quatre muttered. "They have what, ten minutes?"

            "Yeah. Hold on," Trowa replied as he took out a set of lock picks from his pocket and then worked on the door. A few moments later, they were in. "Ok."

            "Since when could you do that?"

            Trowa only shrugged and walked into the room, going over to the lower bunk and shook Heero, Quatre climbing up and trying to get Duo to wake up. They had way over slept, ever since the alarm went off an hour before.

            "Quat… what's up?"

            "Not you. You two have class in less then ten minutes."

            "That's nice…" Duo replied, pulling the blanket over his head. Trowa was having about the same luck with Heero. "…Go away…"

            Quatre sighed and pulled the blanket away, causing Duo to curse slightly, but it got him awake, or at least got him to open his eyes enough to glare at the blond.

            "Now, do you understand you need to get to class?"

            "Class?"

            Quatre sighed and looked down at Trowa, who had managed to get Heero up and at least partly awake, then climbed down to the floor. "Yes, class Duo, which Trowa and I are going to get going to now."

            With that Quatre and Trowa left the room, and left Heero and Duo to just sit there. After a few seconds though Heero shot up and started darting around the room, throwing on clothes and getting his stuff packed up.

            "Heero?"

            "Class, baka! We over _slept_!"

            Duo just sat there for a minute, then realized that what Heero said was true. He ended up jumping off his bed and rushing around just as badly as Heero was, both of them knocking into each other at one point as they tried to get out the door of their room at the same time.

            "See ya at breakfast?" Duo ask before they left the dorm.

            "Yeah, I'll go ahead and be there," Heero replied, then blushed a little as Duo kissed him. "Duo-"

            "We're the last one's here, Heero. No one will see. Now, let's go!"

            Heero sighed and followed Duo out the front door, locking it behind them, then both of them took off in a run towards their first class, hoping that they would be able to get there in time.

~oo00@00oo~

            Heero slipped into his class right as the bell rang and slunk to his seat quietly before his teacher had a chance to see him, however, someone else _did_ see him, and the person that saw didn't like him at all.

            "Mr. Sukana, Heero here is late," said someone towards the back of the class. It was one of the friends of the boy Heero had put in a coma. 

            "Heero? Is this true?" the teacher ask, turning around from what he was doing. 

            "I got in right as the bell rang. It was because I over slept," Heero said softly and calmly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think I was late as long as I was in my seat before the bell _stopped_ ringing."

            "Hmm… you have a point. I don't want it to happen again though, understand?"

            "Yes, I understand," Heero replied, glancing at the guy who had spoken up. 

            Mr. Sukana nodded and then turned back to his desk for a few minutes before turning back to the class, ready to teach. 

            "Alright. Today will be an easy day for you all, I expect," he said, handing out some papers to each person in the class. "The last couple of days I have taken to get to know some of you newer students, and also to evaluate some of the older students that I've had before. Today however, I want to put your skills to the test. Each of you have received a sheet of paper. If you look on it you should see a design. Each of you have different designs. Now, you each have twenty minutes to create the design by any means necessary. You can use anything in the room. Now… go."

            Slowly each student got up out of their seats and started to mill around, the younger students more nervous then the older ones who knew more of what to expect. Heero however went straight to the corner of the room where he could get some lumber, picked out a few good pieces, then went over to one of the saws and laid down the wood long enough to put on a pair of safety glasses. After that he started to work.

            To him, the design was simple. It was a pattern for a lion that was to be cut out from a circular piece of wood. However, the teacher had deliberately given him the pattern because it was in reality the hardest one that was given out.

            First, Heero started up the saw and cut out a perfect circle from a section of wood, then went and got a sander and quickly started to sand down the grain of the wood till it as perfectly smooth, then put the wood back under the saw and began to cut out the designs he wanted, working rather quickly and very precisely. In fact, he was done in only fifteen minutes, having a standing lion, it's mouth open in a roar, in the middle of the wood, connected to the outside rim of the wooden circle by other additions, such as the 'background' of clouds and grass and such. Then he decided to take a piece of sandpaper and start sanding down the inside of all his cut lines. He was done at the end of their aloud time limit and returned to his seat with his work.

            "Hm, very good… nice… excellent… Heero, of course. I knew you would do something of this standard," his teacher spoke as he walked down the rows of desks, looking at all the projects, they were all good, all of good standard, but Heero's beat them all, even if it really wasn't voiced. "Now, I would like to go over some of the things I noticed…"

            Heero let himself slip out of the conversation and busied himself with whatever other work he could find at his desk since he knew that the teacher was only going to go over the safety hazards and other problems of which took place, and since Heero had noticed most of them anyway, he didn't really bother to listen.

~oo00@00oo~

            Duo was slow to clean up when the bell rang. He was half asleep for one, and for two, he was really bored. He had been sitting in his class doing nothing, since he had finished the assignment literally in the first ten minutes, and had had nothing more to do. His teacher had been right in saying he needed to be moved up into a higher class because if he didn't, Duo figured he would die from boredom.

            "Hey. Can you go any slower?"

            Duo perked up and looked over to the door way to see Heero leaning there, a slight smile on his lips. Duo smiled faintly himself and went ahead and finished cleaning up his stuff and then grabbed his stuff off his desk and went over to the door, walking out into the hall way with Heero walking beside him.

            "What's the matter? You seem upset," Heero ask softly, watching Duo walk with his head down and with half closed eyes.

            "Tired, bored…" Duo muttered, then looked at Heero. "Need coffee or something."

            Heero nodded a little and made sure he kept Duo from running into anyone or anything as they made their way out of the building, across the lawn, and finally into the cafeteria building. Over the course of the walk, Heero found that Duo's braid made a really good steering wheel and he was able to get him to go where was needed with simple tugs.

            "He'll have eggs, ham, coffee," the brunet said since it was rather obvious Duo wasn't going to order himself. "Just give me a cup of coffee."

            After ordering Heero waited for a few minutes till they got what he ordered and then, balancing the trey of food with one hand pushed Duo over to where his friends sat. This time however the older man decided to eat with them.

            "Whoa, what's up with Duo?" Quatre ask as they sat down and Duo just sat their like a zombie. 

            "He still wants to sleep," Heero replied as he pushed Duo's food in front of him. "Here. Drink the coffee."

            Duo nodded and picked up the drink and sipped at it, then set it down and started on his food, much less enthusiastic about it then normal. It got worse then that too.

            "Oh hello Heero, I've been looking _all_ over for you."

            Heero and Duo both sighed, Trowa growled softly in his throat, and Quatre stiffened as all of them looked up to see Relena by their table. Could they never escape her? Heero and Duo had it worst though.

            "Go _away_ you blond twit. No offence Quat," Duo muttered, laying his head down on the table. "I thought I was only supposed to have nightmares at night."

            "Oh aren't you the smart one," Relena muttered, then, when no one was looking, slipped something in Duo's drink. "I only stopped by to say hello to you."

            "Yeah, well, scram."

            "Fine, I have better people to talk to. Hope you like you coffee," she said sweetly and walked off as Duo picked up his coffee and took a drink, then spit it right back out.

            "What the hell!?" he exclaimed, looking into his glass. Heero took it and took a slight taste, also spitting it back out.

            "Oil?"

            "Oil? What are you talking about?"

            "There is oil in your glass, I swear."

            Duo thought about then sneered. He was quick to figure things out. "Relena… God I'm going to get her back."

            Quatre was about to say something but was stopped as Duo suddenly got up and went back over to the 'kitchen' area and to the bar that had the toppings and things for the breakfast foods. After browsing for a minute, he took out the big metal container of pancake syrup from the bar and hid it carefully behind his back, then walked over to where Relena sat with all her little 'buddies'.

            "Hey, Relena," Duo said softly and sweetly. The blond only turned around and glared. "Listen… I just wanted to say I think we got off on the wrong foot-"

            "Go away little boy. Your such an annoyance," Relena said with a disgusted look on her face, then turned back around.

            "That's what I figured, so I brought you a sweet present," Duo said as he brought out the syrup and dumped it over her head, smirking. It _covered_ her hair and her clothes completely. "Hope you like pancakes because you look like you could use a few."

            The braided boy smirked as Relena turned around and started to cry, then ran from the room. The score: Duo 1, Relena zip. 

            "It's _so_ good to be evil."

Ice: Well, there we are. Another chapter done. I'm really close to 100 reviews for this story, so I'm really hoping you all review. If I get 100, I'll make a whole chapter of something special… I just don't know what yet ^-^.

Blazer: Please review! 


	12. A few months later

Ice: Gomen, gomen, GOMEN!!! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Problems at home, school work, and not to mention writers block like none would believe. Also, I've found out I'm a lot better at one-shot stories. 

Blazer: Writer's block? Is that what you call it? People, she wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh fic called 'Double Dating' and it took her over two and a half months to write _ONE_ chapter.  

Ice: Yeah, so, I've really just been having problems. That's why I'm going to try and close up this fic so I don't run into this problem again. **HOWEVER!!!** I promise I will finish it, just bear with me. 

Blazer: Disclaimer- G-Wing Don't own, 2x1, some 3x4, yaoi.

            Duo watched from his dorm window as the snow fell from the sky, coating everything in a blanket of silent white. The past few months had dragged slowly on, and in that time quite a few things had happened. The first and most important thing had to be the 'pranks' that Duo and Relena pulled on each other. They had quickly become the talk of the entire campus since some of the things done were pretty rash and far out there. Like for example, Duo had trapped Relena in her dorm by putting as much super glue as he could get into the door lock. As he explained to Heero later that day, the other girls in the room were just 'casualties of war'. However, Relena had also gotten Duo pretty good a few times. She had once took all of Duo's clothes from his room, (since Zechs was sharing a dorm with Heero and them, and since he _was_ her older brother, she could visit, and with the help of her friend's, she was able to pull it off.). She then replaced Duo's clothes with normal school girl uniforms, and though it was very surprising she got away unnoticed, poor Duo had had nothing to wear the next day, and had no choice but to wear the uniform. Though Heero had offered him some of his own clothes, they were to big for Duo.

            The next most important thing was that each day Heero and Duo's relationship grew. They were almost always together, and when back in their room, they were always cuddling while working on schoolwork together. They had gotten to the point where they felt like that had been together all their life, best friends. Their relationship, however, was so discreet around others, that no one could ever guess they were in love, save for the others with which they bunked with. Wufei, for one, had walked in on them when Duo had Heero pinned against a wall and was kissing him passionately, Treize had seen them cuddling, and Zechs just heard from Wufei and Treize what was going on. Quatre and Trowa had already known pretty much from the beginning.

            "You ready to go?"

            Duo turned his head to see Heero standing in the doorway in his jacket. The braided boy nodded and stood, grabbing a small suitcase with some of his clothes and other things in it. 

            "Yeah." 

            Heero nodded and left again, heading out to his car, Duo followed closely behind. The Christmas holidays had finally rolled around, and so the plans for the two young teens were to go visit their families. They were going to head to Duo's place first to see his dad and spent a few days there, letting Duo introduce Heero to his father, then they were going to leave for Heero's home town and spend a few days there, doing the same. They then planed to just hang out at a hotel or something and spend Christmas day alone together. At least… those were the plans they had _first_ come up with, but so fate has it, things change. If only they knew what was in store for them.

~oo00@00oo~

            "Duo! So good to see you home again!" Duo's father said happily, meeting his son at the door of their house and drawing him into a tight hug. Heero and Duo had driven for about six hours to reach the braided man's house, and they were both pretty tired. "Who is your friend?"

            Duo looked behind him at Heero and smiled a little. "This is Heero Yuy, my roommate. I wanted him to meet you, and he wants me to meet his parents, so we'll only be able to stay here awhile. It's a whole day and a half drive to his place from here."

            "Very nice to meet you," Duo's father, whose name was Solo Maxwell, let go of his son and placed his hand out to shake Heero's hand, who accepted it. "Well, come in, come in. You two don't need to stand out in the cold all day."

            Solo turned and forced them both gently inside, having them leave their bags by the door and hang up their coats. Duo saw Heero looking around and taking in the surroundings nearly instantly.

            "You see where I get my hyper active self?" Duo ask Heero softly, smiling gently. The older brunet nodded. "My dad is really cool. He's really nice."

            "He acts like it."

            "You know, you could at least wait till I leave the room to start talking about me."

            Duo laughed and shrugged. "Ah well, you talk about me all the time."

            "Most of it's nice though. Now, why don't you two take your things up to… oh. We don't have a guest room-"

            "Heero can share my room," Duo jumped in, a little to quickly, then blushed a very little bit. "I mean, we share a room all the time now."

            Heero nodded a little bit, as if to prove the story true. Solo only shrugged and walked into the other room, leaving the two men to themselves for a minute.

            "Come on. My guess is that he's cooking dinner. We used to always eat around this time," Duo said, picking up his bag and Heero's as well, leading him from the room they were in, down a hallway, and up some stairs into a small dark room. "Well, this is my room."

            Flicking on a light, Heero saw that Duo's room was actually _very_ small, probably the smallest room in the whole house. There was a bed in the corner, and dresser, and a little desk that had some stuff on it. Pictures and stuff. As the braided man set the bags on his bed, Heero looked at some of the things sitting out.

            "This your mother?" he ask softly, finding a picture of a young Duo, who couldn't be more then two, and a young woman holding him. He knew about Duo's mother.

            "…Yeah. That's her."

            "She was really pretty. You look just like her."

            "My dad says that a lot too," Duo answered in a whisper. "I miss her, even now, it feels like just yesterday when she was right here beside me, and I was little, and happy. I mean, my dad is nice, but my mother and I… well, we were really close. She did everything for me, to make me happy, to see me smile."

            Heero knew that he had hit a very sensitive spot, and so he decided to change the subject. "So… why is you're room so small?" 

            "Huh? Oh, this? Well, I really don't like big rooms. I've always liked feeling like I'm secluded. For… most of my younger life, I was a loner, to a point."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. I went through a stage where I liked my silence and alone time," Duo chuckled and turned to face Heero. "Sure changed, haven't I?"

            "Wouldn't know. I didn't know you then."

            "So you didn't," Duo replied, then smirked and grabbed Heero, pulling him close and pressed his lips harshly against his angel boy. "Trust me, I _have_ changed."            

            Heero purred softly as Duo moved from his lips to the tender skin of his neck, sucking at it lightly, kissing him softly. It had been like this since they had begun to love each other. Duo would start something with no warning, and leave Heero as a puddle of melted nothing. However, this time Duo's play was cut short.

            "Duo! Dinner!" came his father's call from downstairs. It caused Heero to jump, and Duo to chuckle.

            "Chill. My dad nearly never enters my room. He's a little claustrophobic. Come on. Let's go eat. You'll love my dad's cooking."

            The brunet nodded and let his lover lead him downstairs and back into the dinning room. Solo was there, setting things on the table, and only looked up to see them enter when he heard Duo squeak in delight.

            "Aw, dad! You made spaghetti!! I love you so much!" Duo cried out and launched himself at his father, catching him in a hug and almost knocked him over. "It's my favorite!"

            Heero only stood in the door way blinking. Duo could switch moods so quickly, though he had quickly found that the most dangerous was the one he seemed to be showing now, where he went from already happy, to hyper. Solo seemed to be acting in the same way though.

            "Well, I've always told you to call me when important things are about the happen. I only cooked this up since you called, though you could have given me more warning then when you got to the air port."

            Duo only shrugged and went and plopped down in a chair, starting to dig in instantly. Solo soon sat down as well, though was actually eating slower and with more manners. Heero just stayed standing.

            "Heero, please, have a seat and eat something. While you're here your like family," Solo said with a soft smile.

            "You have no idea," Duo muttered softly with a smile of his own, but it went unnoticed as Heero sat down and began to serve himself some food. After awhile, some conversation started up between Duo and his father and Heero was perfectly content to just listen as he ate. Duo had been right though, Solo's cooking was amazingly good.

            "So what have you been up to at college? You never call."

            "I've been busy. I got some of my art work into a show that was in town near the college, won first place. I love it though. Quatre and I… well, you remember Quatre right? Well, he and I share the dorm along with his old friend Trowa, and then Heero is with us too. Then there is an older man named Chang Wufei, and two more with us. It's really great, and I've come to love Saturday nights because Quatre, Trowa, Heero and I all go out to party, but don't worry, I don't do drugs or anything, I swear. Mom would hate me if I ever did…"

            And so the conversation continued, all through dinner and about twenty minutes after that, and the entire time, Heero sat in silence. He enjoyed watching his koi and his koi's father talk. They were so much alike it was almost scary, but they got along, and that was what mattered. Heero's parents were nothing like that. They argued often, and very rarely could come to agreements. However, when Heero was home, or thought to be awake, and so one and so forth, they tried to keep it down. They did care for their son, and didn't like it when he saw them fight.

            "…Earth to Heero, come in Heero this is mission control…"

            In an instant the older brunet snapped to attention. "Yes?"

            Solo chuckled at Heero reaction to Duo's sudden getting to him. "Zone out?"

            "…"

            Duo smiled. "He does that sometimes, and then wont say anything. Now, I ask you, would you like to watch a movie with Solo and I?"

            "No thank you. I would actually prefer to retire to bed if that's ok. I had to drive us both here and it's late. I really am tired."

            The violet eyed beauty shrugged and made a move to get up, ready to kiss Heero good night, as that had become a habit, then stopped. "Alright. Uh… just take my bed, I wont be up till later any way."

            "Ok, thank you," Heero said in reply, getting up and nodding slightly at Solo. "Good night, to both of you."

            "Good night, Heero," Solo said kindly as Heero left the room, then looked at Duo, who was watching after Heero, wanting a kiss. He looked confused for a minute, then shrugged it off and stood, going with Duo into the living room to watch some T.V. It was already nine in the evening. It was only like that though because they had left from the college during late afternoon, since Heero had had something to do before they could leave, though he hadn't told Duo what.

            'Wish I could go to bed too, but I want to spend time with dad," Duo thought to himself with a smile. "One bed, Heero already in it, and so many possibilities… none of which I want to take yet.'

Ice: Well… that was interesting. Can you tell I'm still on writer's block? Oh, and did you like who I made to be Duo's dad? I've always liked Solo, even though there is like _no_ pictures or info on him.

Blazer: She tried though, and _did_ actually get a new chapter up.

Ice: Yep. And if I do remember right, I said that if I got 100 reviews, I would write a special chapter. Well, I'm holding to that, and I already know what I'll write, but that will come when Heero and Duo go to Heero's house.

Blazer: Please review, but please don't flame for couples and a lot of the smaller things. Yes, we know our spelling sucks, yes, we know that we didn't explain things like where Duo lives and all that. We just wanted to get our ideas down before they were washed away again.

Ice: Oh, and summer break is coming up. School has been a real stressor, so hopefully I will do better once the main stressor is gone!      


End file.
